may I Love You
by Arai AZ
Summary: Kim Jaejoong menikah dengan Jung Yunho, Yunho yang sangat dingin dengan Jaejoong. bisa dikatakan Jaejoong adalah istri yang tak dianggap oleh Yunho, ingin sekali Jaejoong menceraikan Yunho tapi ia teringat akan sosok yang hidup didalam perutnya. FIN
1. Chapter 1

**:For reader's:**

_Thanks yang udah __mau mampir__ :) dan lope u dah, kalian yang the best :) _

**:Disclaimer:**

_Semua peran dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk membuat sebuah milik jaejoong dan begitupun sebaliknya kalau author milik Minnie XDD _

_**Happy reading^^**_

_**Tit**__**t**__**le : may I LOVE YOU**_

_**Genre : angst,**__**Mpre, deel**_

_**Length : chap. 1 of **__**5**_

_**Pairing : Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong **_

_**Cast : **_

_**kim junsu**_

_**park yoochun**_

_**and other**_

**Warning : ****typos, nggak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, ****100% YUNJAE!****, ****No BASHING!****, ****YAOI 100%****, ****NO EDIT BECAUSE MALAS… XDD**

❧ **J****ust go back if u don't like it…**

Sosok _**namja**_ tampan memiliki tubuh atletis, mata musang yang indah, kulit kecoklatan, jung yunho. Seorang direkture dijung crop menggantikan _**appa**_nya Mr. duduk ditaman belakang seoul university ia menunggu pujaan hatinya. _**Namja**_ tampan yang dikagum-kagumi banyak orang sosok yang begitu sempurna dan sikapnya yang begitu banyak _**yeoja-yeoja**_ yang tergila-gila padanya. Bukan hanya _**yeoja**_ tapi_** namja**_ pun.

Senyum yang begitu menggoda membuat siapa saja yang melihatnyaakan terpesona dengan ketampanannya.

"_hahahaa… kau bodoh sekali!"_

"_lihatlah dirimu yang begitu bodoh!"_

"_KAU itu benar-benar MENJIJIKAN!"_

"_Kau tak pantas mendapatkan YUNHO!"_

yunho menoleh kesumber suara yang begitu mengganggu mendekati sekelompok yeoja yang terlihat sedang menindas seseorang.

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya yunho dingin membuat sekelompok _**yeoja**_ itu menoleh kearahnya.

"yunho_**~ah**_" panggil _**yeoja**_ yang bernama ahra dengan centilnya ia mendekati yunho dan bergelayut dilengan yunho dengan yeah manjanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan _**chagi~ah**_" Tanya yunho lembut, ahra melirik kearah _**namja**_ cantik yang duduk dilantai dengan wajah yang menunduk, yunho mengikuti arah pandang ahra.

"DIA!_**NAMJA**_ KUCEL ITU BERANI-BENARANI MENGINJAKAN DIUNIVERSITY SEOUL!" hardik ahra.

_**namja**_ itu bankit dari tempatnya dan memberanikan diri menatap ahra yang berani menghardiknya, _**namja**_ cantik yang memiliki bibir merah bak buah cerry menatap ahra dan yunho bergantian.

_DEG_

Jaejoong menatap mata itu, perasaan takut berkecambuk dalam menunduk takut melihat sorot mata yunho, sungguh jaejoong benar-benar takut. Ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu.

"APA KAU TAK PUNYA TELINGA EOH? JAWAB!" bentak ahra lagi, jaejoong terdiam ia tak sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut dengan sekali gerakan ahra menjambak rambut jaejoong membuat jaejoong tersentak.

Jaejoong menggigit bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit, mata bulat yang indah dipejamkannya.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak yunho, ahra menatap yunho tak percaya.

"_**wae**_?" Tanya ahra

"ahra, pergilah. Aku ingin mengurusi _**namja**_ ini" ucap yunho dingin

"baiklah, siksa dia _**chagi~ah**_" bisik ahra tepat ditelinga yunho dan mencium bibir yunho sekilas "aku menunggumu diparkiran". Ahra CS pergi meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong.

_**May I Love You**_

___**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**[Yunho pov]**_

"baiklah, siksa dia _**chagi~ah**_" bisik ahra tepat ditelinga ku dan mencium bibir ku sekilas "aku menunggumu diparkiran". Ahra kekasihku pergi meninggalkanku dan _**namja**_ ini.

Aku menarik tangan _**namja**_ ini dengan kasar dan membawanya kegudang belakang kampus, kuhempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar menangkap suara rintihan kesakitan darinya tapi apa perduliku?

"APA MAUMU HUH?" bentakku membahana seisi ruangan, ia hanya mengacak rambutku frustasi "JAWAB AKU BODOH!"

"kumohon jangan sakiti aku" mohonnya dengan suara yang bergetar, aku mendengus kesal apa yang dikatakannya.

"kenapa kau masih kekampus eoh? Seharusnya kau dirumah!" kesalku saat melihatnya masih berada di university seoul. Apa jaejoong tak tahu tugasnya?

"aku hanya ingin melanjutkan studyku, apa aku salah?" aku mendesah frustasi saat mendengar pertanyaannya, namja ini membuatku mual.

"cih! Kau masih bertanya? Kau membuat kesalahan besar! JAEJOONG!" bentakku, ia terus menunduk. Aku menjambak rambutnya agar matanya melihatku yang sedang marah terhadapnya.

"yunnie hiks, hentikan!" mohon jaejoong. Kini tanganku yang satu lagi untuk menamparnya.

_Plak.._

Darah segarmengalir diujung bibirnya "aku bisa lebih dari ini!"

"jangan pernah membuatku malu!"

Aku benar-benar kesal begitu banyak pekerjaan dikantor sekarang jaejoong membuatku marah!

"aku sudah menyuruh sekertarisku untuk mengurus pemberhentian kuliahmu"

aku berjalan meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

_**[**__**Yunho pov end**__**]**_

_**May I Love You**_

___**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**namja**_ cantik bernama jaejoong duduk menyendiri dibalkon apartemen miliknya dan suaminnya,ia tidak menghiraukan udara malam yang begitu dingin.. luka lebam hampir memenuhi wajah memeluk kedua kakinya yang sedikit ditekuk merasakan kesepian yang kini menghampirinya.

Perlahan mata bulatnya mengeluarkan air bening yang membasahi pipi putihnya,rasa sakit ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Dimana keadilan didunia ini? Ia takut sungguh takut saat melihat suaminnya.

_Braakkh…_

Pintu apartemen terbuka dengan kasarnya dengan cepat jaejoong menyeka air matanya dengan kasar dan beranjak dari balkon menuju ruang tengah.

Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum saat melihat suaminnya berada dihadapannya

"yunho_**~ah**_ kau lelah? Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu" ujar jaejoong merasa sedikit takut

_Brukh.._

Yunho melemparkan tas kerjanya kearah jaejoong,ini perlakuan yunho yang mengerti dengan perlakuan yunho langsung menyimpan tas yunho seperti biasa.

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada masuk kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya sedangkan jaejoong hanya bisa menunggu diruang makan.

Jaejoong menunduk melihat makanan yang sudah ia masak untuk suaminya, pikirannya terbagi-bagi. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan dilihatnya yunho berjalan menuju berharap jika yunho akan makan malam bersamanya.

"buang semua makanan ini!" ujar yunho dingin, jaejoong hanya diam membeku.

yunho berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil beberapa minuman, yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya yunho mengacuhkan jaejoong dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga jaejoong merasakan sakit dibagian meremas baju dibagian dadanya merasakan sakit. Kenapa yuhno begitu membencinya?

"setidaknya kau mau makan walau sedikit."gumam jaejoong terdengar parrau

Jaejoong menatap nanar kearah meja makan yang penuh dengan masakannya untuk menikahi yunho sudah tiga bulan lamanya dan tiga bulan itu juga jaejoong merasakan sakit dalam rumah tangganya.

Jaejoong menikah dengan yunho bukan tanpa alasan, ia menikah karena orang tuannya. Jaejoong yakin orang tuannya memilih suami yang terbaik untuk anaknya jauuh dari kata rasanya jaejoong menceraikan yunho.

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya melihat perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, kalau bukan janin ini jaejoong tak akan sanggup bertahan menghadapi yunho walau yunho tak tahu kalau jaejoong sebenarnya bisa mengandung.

Entah yunho tahu atau tidak kalau sewaktu menikah yunho telah melakukan hubungan suami istri pada jaejoong, jaejoong sangat ingat sewaktu itu yunho mabuk berat.

Ia benar-benar gagal menjadi seorang istri. Jaejoong tak mau jika anaknya lahir tanpa bapak,

Apa yang akan dijawab jaejoong ketika anaknya menannyakan bapaknya?

_Derrt..derrt.._

ponsel jaejoong bergetar dengan cepat jaejoong mengangkat telfonnya.

"_**yeoboseyo**_" ucap jaejoong lembut

"_hyung, aku merindukanmu!"_ balas seseorang diseberang sana dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"junsu_**~ah**_, aku juga merindukanmu"

"_jinjja? Bagaimana keluargamu hyung?"_

_DEG_

Jaejoong terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia meremas ujung bajunya.

"_hyung!"_ panggil junsu

"oh.. baik junsu_**~ah**_, kapan kau kembali kekorea eoh?" Tanya jaejoong mengalih kan pembicaraan

"_aku bahagia mendengarnya, aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih. Besok aku kembali kekorea"_

"benarkah? Apa _**appa**_ dan _**umma**_ sudah tahu? Pasti _**appa**_ dan _**umma**_ senang kau ada dikorea menemani mereka"

"_eh? Bukankah appa dan umma lagi dijepang?Ngurus bisnis appa disana?"_

Oh, jaejoong benar~benar lupa akan hal itu, kenapa dirinya bisa pelupa seperti itu?

"_hyung, makannya aku ingin tinggal bersamamu selama liburan ini. Bolehkah?"_

Apa yang harus jaejoong jawab?

"_**ne**_, besok aku kan menjemputmu"

"_ne… bye hyung"_

_**May I Love You**_

___**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Suasana pagi yang hening, jaejoong hanya terdiam saat yunho memakan sarapannya?Bukan masakan jaejoong tapi yunho pesan sendiri sedangkan jaejoong hanya memakan masakannya sendiri.

Jaejoong melirik yunho sejenak, ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya tentang adiknya yang ingin tinggal disini.

"yunho_**~ah**_" panggil jaejoong pelan, yunho tetap diam dan terus memakan makanannya.

Jaejoong menatap yunho "adikku ingin tinggal disini untuk sementara, apakah boleh?"

Yunho mengehentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap jaejoong tajam, ini yang jaejoong takutkan saat ditatap seperti ini, apa yunho benar-benar marah padanya.

"_**appa**_ dan _**umma**_ lagi dijepang, junsu hanya sebentar disini, bagaimana?"Tanya jaejoong takut-takut dengan wajah memohonnya.

Yunho mendengus kesal, "kau sudah merepotkanku apalagi adikmu!"

"_**Mianhae**_" ucap jaejoong merasa bersalah,

"baiklah akan ku izinkan" ucap yunho dingin dan beranjak meninggalkan jaejoong yang senang dengan ucapannya barusan.

"_**gomawo**_" ucap jaejoong tulus

_**May I Love You**_

___**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jaejoong duduk tak sabar ingin melihat adiknya, diedarkannya pandangannya mencari sosok junsu yang pulang dari paris.

"_**Hyunng**_!" suara melengking terdengar jelas oleh pendengaran jaejoong, jaejoong menoleh kesumber suara.

Seulas senyum terlihat diwajah cantiknya. Ia berlari kecil lalu memeluk junsu dengan pelukan hangat dan rindu, bagaimana tidak dihari pernikahannya adiknya kim junsu tak menghadiri acara pernikahannya.

"aku merindukanmu, junsu_**~ah**_"junsu hanya mengangguk.

"ehemm.." terdengar seseorang berdeham,junsu dan jaejoong melepaskan pelukan mereka karena sedikit terganggu.

"ah.. _**hyung**_ ini park yoochun, _**namjachingu**_ku aku bertemu dengannya diparis" ujar junsu sedikit berbisik diakhir kalimatnya, jaejoong hanya terkekeh.

"_**annyeong**_, park yoochun _**imnida**_." Ujar yoochun dan mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh jaejoong.

"_**aigoo**_, pintar sekali adikku memilih kekasih" puji jaejoong dan menyenggol jadi tersenyum malu saat mendengar perkataan jaejoong.

"yoochun_**~ah**_ kau akan tinggal dimana eoh?" Tanya jaejoong, belum sempat ia menjawab junsu menjawabnya terlebih dahulu.

"chunnie akan tinggal di apartemen _**hyung**_" jaejoong membulat matanya sempurna.

Apa jaejoong tak salah dengar? Yoochun akan tinggal bersama dirinya, junsu dan YUNHO? Perkara baru

"_**aniyo**_, yoochun tak boleh tinggal diapartemen. Kalian belum menjadi suami istri" tegas jaejoong.

Yoochun dan junsu saling menatap, apa jaejoong tak mengijinkan?

"ahh jae _**hyung**_, chunnie akan tinggal diapartemen miliknya" jelas junsu "kenapa _**hyung**_ berpikir sejauh itu?"

Jaejoong mengelus dadanya, ia benar-benar lega saat ini. Bagaimana tidak jika ia membawa yoochun tinggal bersamanya apa kata suaminya?Cukup hanya junsu.

"syukurlah" ujar jaejoong lega.

Yoochun menatap jaejoong, kenapa jaejoong selega itu?Apa dia tidak suka yoochun?

'_apa maksudnya? Kenapa sebahagia itu? Aku harus menyelidikinya '_ batin yoochun

_**May I Love You**_

___**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok _**namja**_ tengah duduk diayunan dekat tempat tinggalnya, memejamkan mata bulatnya untuk menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang masuk kedalam pori-pori kulitnya. Setiap hembusan angin adalah sumber kehidupannya, seutas senyum adalah nyawa baginya apa lagi senyuman dari sosok yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Bulir air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya, ia takut sangat takut saat seorang yang dicintainya memilih mencintai orang lain. Beginikah nasibnya?

Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seseorang yang tak pernah dianggap oleh suaminnya sendiri apalagi suaminya berselingkuh bukan dibelakangnya melainkan dihadapannya.

Jaejoong tak ingin keluarganya tahu tentang rumah tangganya, ia tak mau entah kenapa? Apa jaejoong ingin melindungi_** namja**_

"jae _**hyuung**_" panggil seseorang dari belakang jaejoong dengan cepat jaejoong menyeka air matanya. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap adiknya.

"akh.. junsu_**~ah**_"

"_**hyung gwenchana**_? Eoh?" jaejoong tersenyum dan merangkul adiknya dan menuntun masuk keapartemen.

"_**kajja,**_ kita harus memasak"

"_**hyung**_ aku akan mengajak chunnie untuk makan malam bersama kita"

"eh?"

_**May I Love You**_

___**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ bermata musang berjalan menju apartemennya dengan menggandeng _**yeoja**_ yang ada dipelukannya saat ini, wajahnya terlihat bahagia saat ini.

_Ting Tong.._

Yunho menekan bell terus menerus sesekali mencium kekasihnya saat ini

"kau mencintaiku?" Tanya _**yeoja**_ yang berciuman dengan yunho, yunho terssenyum

"tentu saja"

_**May I Love You**_

___**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Dua orang _**namja**_ dengan telatennya memasak untuk makan malamnya,

"_**Hyung**_, aku belum melihat suamimu" jaejoong tersenyum manis dan menatap junsu dalam.

"dia sibuk junsu_**~ah**_" junsu hanya mengangguk mengerti

_Ting Tong…_

Junsu menoleh, menatap pintu yang berbunyi.

"aku yang akan membuka pintunya" usul junsu ia melangkah tapi tangan lain mencegah langkahnya.

"biar aku yang akan membuka pintunya, masaklah" ujarnya dengan gaya cool-nya.

_Cklek…_

Pintu terbuka dalam beberapa detik

"_**YA**_! JU..JUNG YU.. YUNHO?" ujarnya tak percaya

.

_**T**__**o **__**B**__**e **__**C**__**ontinue**_

_**Lanjut? Sorry mamen kalau feelnya kurang**_

_**Ini hanya ff lamaku so semoga terhibur**__**シ**_


	2. Chapter 2

**:For reader's:**

_Thanks yang udah RCL diepep aku sebelumnya :) dan lope u dah, kalian yang the best :) _

**:Disclaimer:**

_Semua peran dalam cerita ini milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk membuat sebuah milik jaejoong dan begitupun sebaliknya kalau author milik Minnie XDD _

_**Happy reading^^**_

_**Tit**__**t**__**le : may I LOVE YOU**_

_**Genre : angst,**__**Mpreg, deel**_

_**Length : chap. 2 of **__**5**_

_**Pairing : Jung Yunho and Kim (Jung) Jaejoong, Yoochun and Kim Junsu. **_

_**Cast : **_

_**Shim Changmin**_

_**and other**_

**Warning : ****typos, nggak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan, ****100% YUNJAE!****, ****No BASHING!****, ****YAOI 100%****, ****NO EDIT BECAUSE MALAS… XDD**

**J****ust go back if u don't like it…**

Keempat orang _**namja**_ duduk dalam kebisuan dan seorang _**yeoja**_ terus menerus bergelayut manja pada _**namja**_ yang ada disampingnya, Jung yunho._**Namja**_ cantik yang duduk yang tak jauh dari yunho hanya bisa tersenyum insiden tadi, yoochun terus menerus menatap jaejoong dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sedangkan adiknya junsu hanya terdiam, kenapa kakak iparnya begitu dekatnya dengan _**yeoja **_lain didepan jaejoong _**hyung**_nya?Junsu terlalu polos untuk memahami semua tak tahu apa-apa.

Yoochun _**shock**_ saat ia membukakan pintu apartemen, ia melihat suami jaejoong sedang berciuman dengan _**yeoja**_ lain didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia rasanya yoochun pergi keapartemen miliknya disebelah.

"bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? Akan kusiapkan" ucap jaejoong yang memecahkan suasana dan berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih duduk diruang melihat kearah yunho yang berada disampingnya.

Yunho yang merasa diperhatikan seseorangpun menoleh, mata musangnya melihat mata yoochun sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, ia merasa kesal melihat _**namja **_yang ada disampingnya ini.

Junsu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur membantu jaejoong menyiapkan makan malam.

"_**chagi~ah**_ hik, aku mau pulang. Aku tak mau melihat hik _**namja**_ itu" ujar ahra yang masih dalam pengaruh mengangguk dan melirik sekilas kearah yoochun, yoochun sedang menyibukan dirinya dengan ponselnya.

"aku akan mengantarnya dulu" pamit yunho, yoochun hanya terdiam. Tak mengiraukan ucapan yunho, akhirnya yunho dan ahra keluar dari melihat kearah pintu yang sudah tak memperlihatkan yunho dan ahra.

"hah! Aku tak menyangka" dengus yoochun

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Diruang makan hening, tak ada topic alunan alat makan yang terdengar, sesekali jaejoong melirik kearah suaminya tengah memakan masakannya, sungguh jaejoong sangat bahagia.

"yunh, dimana ahra?"Tanya jaejoong memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"pulang" jawab yunho singkat tanpa melihat kearah jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan yunho.

"Yuchun_**~ah**_ apa kau punya teman dikorea?"Tanya mendongakkan wajahnya menatap jaejoong.

"_**hyung**_, _**namja**_ tampan sepertiku banyak temannya. Apa lagi teman wanita" canda yoochun yang menekan ucapannya diakhir kalimat dan melirik kearah _**namja**_ yang hanya terdiam dan melihat reaksi dari _**namja**_ menyenggol yoochun "_**wae**_?"

Junsu sudah memberi tatapan membunuh pada yoochun dan itu membuat jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya.

"aku selesae" ucap yunho seraya bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Semua mata tertuju pada hanya tersenyum hambar.

"cepat sekali makannya" ucap junsu masih menatap kepergian yunho, mata junsu beralih pada piring yunho. "makannya sedikit sekali, pasti yunho _**hyung**_ sedang diet"

'_kenapa jae hyung tak marah? Terjadi keanehan__disini_ '

"_**ka**__**j**__**ja**_, cepat habiskan" junsu dan yoochun mengangguk, jaejoong menatap pintu .

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, membeli beberapa kebutuhan yang diperlukan.

"ayolah… sekali ini saja aku berhutang, uangku tak cukup"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kemeja kasir dan melihat perdebatan seorang kasir dan seorang berjalan mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"_**mianhae**_, aku ingin membayar belanjaanku" ucap jaejoong sambil melirik _**namja**_ jangkung yang memegang keranjang yang penuh dengan makan ringan, bibirnya terus menerus komat kamit.

"_**nuna**_, tolong ini juga ya" ujar jaejoong yang mengambil keranjang milik _**namja**_ jangkung yang berada disampingnya.

"eh?" kaget _**namja**_ jangkung yang berada disamping jaejoong, jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum lembut

"_**ne**_" ucap seorang kasir itu ramah

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Jaejoong mengambil belanjaannya dan belanjaan milik _**namja**_ disampingnya dan menyerahkan sekantung kresek ukuran besar pada _**namja**_ jangkung tersebut.

"untukmu" ujar jaejoong lembut

"go… _**gomawo**_" ucap namja itu kagum, jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan _**namja**_ jangkung yang masih setia melihat kepergian jaejoong.

"aku mengagumimu, _**namja**_ cantik itu" gumamnya dan melihat kresek besar yang berisi makanan ringan miliknya "aku mencintaimu"

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Dua sosok _**namja**_ tengah duduk santai dengan kesibukan masing-masing, yang satu hanya melihat pemandangan kota seoul dari atas gedung sedangkan yang satu lagi menyibukan dirinya mendatangani berkas-berkas yang harus diselesaikannya.

"aku tak menyangka kau melakukan hal sebodoh itu" ucap sosok yang tengah berdiri tanpa melihat _**namja**_ yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mendengar ucapan tersebut _**namja**_ tersebut terdiam, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya _**namja**_ bermata musang

_**Namja**_ cassanova tersebut menggeleng sebagai jawabannya walau _**namja**_ yang bermata musang, Jung yunho tak melihatnya.

"kenapa kau terdiam? Jawab aku park yoochun"

Mendengar namanya disebut _**namja**_ cassanova yang bernama park yoochun berbalik menilhat yunho yang ada dihadapannya, ia tersenyum kecut dan berjalan menuju sofa yang sudah tersedia diruangan kerja Direktur Jung yunho.

Yunho menatap yoochun dengan seksama, menunggu jawaban dari _**namja**_ cassanova duduk santai disofa dan melihat sekeliling ruangan milik yunho tanpa memperdulikan tatapan yang diberikan yunho padanya.

"Hey… bukankah kau sudah menikah?Dimana foto penikahanmu?"

Yunho terdiam dan menatap berkas-berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya, tidak dipungkiri kalau yunho pernah menceritakan kalau dirinya sudah menikah dengan seorang _**namja**_ tapi yunho tak pernah menceritakan nama istrinya tersebut pada yoochun.

Dan perlu diketahui kalau yunho tak pernah sudi memajang foto pernikahannya dengan seorang kim jaejoong yang berstatus istri Jung yunho.

"ternyata kau menikahi kakaknya kekasihku, ternyata yunho yang dibicarakan kekasihku itu kau? Dunia ini benar-benar sempit bukan?"

Yunho muak dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh yoochun, rasanya yunho memukul jidat lebar milik hanya tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan saat melihat exspresi dari seorang Jung yunho.

"apa kau ingin menyindirku park yoochun?"Tanya yunho geram dan menatap yoochun dengan tatapan tak hanya menggeleng dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang."Lalu?"

"ish.. kau ini, aku hanya bertanya. Apa salahnya bertanya?"

Suasana kembali hening kembali,yoochun tampak sibuk melihat ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan yunho kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan berkas-berkasnya.

"ahh.. aku harus pulang, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan liburanku" ujar yoochun yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melirik sekilas kearah _**namja**_ bermata musang yang tampak enggan melihatnya.

"_**anyeong**_ jung yunho" lanjutnya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan pergi meninggalkan yunho seorang diri. Yunho sedang tak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tapi ia sangat sibuk dengan pertanyaan konyol sahabatnya, park yoochun.

Yunho menyimpan pena yang dipegangnya sedari tadi dan meregangkan otot-ototnnya yang kaku. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangannya, meneliti apa yang baru saja yang dikatakan yoochun. Hanya ada lukisan-lukisan pemberian kekasih gelapnya GO AHRA yang terpajang diruangannya.

Yunho memijat pelipisnya yang terasa begiitu berdenyut, ia berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. Sepertinya yunho butuh memejamkan mata musangnya, ingin mengistirahatkan semua anggota tubuhnya yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena deringan ponsel memaksanya untuk membuka mengambil ponselnya dimeja dan menempelkannya di telinga kirinya.

"_**yeoboseyo**_?" ucapnya malas

"_hey, ini umma yunh"_ yunho mengeruta keningnya saat tahu siapa yang menelfonnya saat ini, tumben sekali _**umma**_nya menelfonnya disaat jam kerja.

"_**waeyo, umma**_?"

"_kau ini, kau tak suka umma mu menelfon huh?"_

"_**ani,**_ tumben sekali" terdengar kekehan dari seberang, apa ini pertanda buruk?

"_umma hanya ingin bertanya, apa jaejoong sedang berbadan dua?Aku ingin meminang cucu, yunh"_ mendengar penuturan dari _**umma**_nya, yunho diam -apaan ini?Sedang bercandakah _**umma**_nya saat ini?Ini benar-benart tidak lucu.

"_**umma**_ bermimpi eoh? Dia seorang _**namja**_ dan tidak mungkin bisa hamil!" kesal yunho yang sedikit geram melihat tingkah _**umma**_nya, _**umma**_nya mendengus saat mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"_mungkin saja tuhan berkehendak lain, kau sudah 'melakukannya' kan?Tidak mungkin jika kau belum melakukannya, umma sudah memberimu minuman sebelum malam pertamamu yunh"_ tepat, ucapan _**umma**_nya yunho membuatnya sedikit terlojak kaget, ? Tidak mungkin!

"_**umma**_ aku sibuk, _**annyeong**_" ucap yunho yang langsung memutuskan hubungan kontak antara _**umma**_nya secara sepihak. Apa maksud _**umma**_nya?Yunho tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tercekat akibat perkataan _**umma**_ ? Minuman apa?

Ponsel yunho bordering lagi, dengan geram yunho mengangkatnya

"APA LAGI _**UMMA**_?" teriaknya frustasi

"_chagi~ah, ini aku ahra"_ ucap suara diseberang yang terdengar manja

"ah, _**mianhae**_. Ada apa?"Tanya yunho dengan merendahkan suaranya.

"_nanti malam, aku ingin keluar"_

"baiklah, jam tujuh aku menjemputmu"

Flip, yunho mematikan ponselnya. Ia mendongakan wajahnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan memejamkan matanya, terlelap.

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Yoochun berjalan menuju parkiran kantor milik yunho sahabatnya,tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat namja jangkung yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan dengan sekatung kresek ukuran besar.

"Changmin_**~ah**_"panggil yoochun, _**namja**_ jangkung yang dipanggil changmin menoleh melihat sosok yang langsung berlari berhambur kearah yoochun saat mengetahui kalau itu yoochun.

"_**Hyuuungg**_..kau sudah pulang dari paris? Kenapa tak bilang padaku eoh?"

"baru kemaren, _**mian**_ aku tak sempat" mata yoochun beralih pada sekantung yang dipegang changmin.

Tak usah ditanya changmin kemana karena yoochun sudah tahu kalau changmin mencari kekasih yang bisa dimakannya.

"hey, kau menipu orang lagi?" Tanya yoochun , changmin menggeleng.

"mengutang lagi?"

Changmin menggeleng

"lalu?"

"aku dibayar oleh _**namja **_cantik karena uangku tak cukup, ahh dia seperti malaikat" kagum changmin

"dan kau menyukainya?" Tanya yoochun sekenanya, changmin menatap yoochun dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"aku lebih menyukai makanan ini"

"payah" changmin hanya tersenyum

"kenapa _**hyung**_ ada disini?" Tanya changmin

"aku menemui sahabatku jung yunho?" mata changmin langsung membesar

"Jung yunho?Aku sekertarisnya"

"benarkah?Sejak kapan?" changmin mengangguk yoochun mengembang saat melihat anggukan changmin.

"dua bulan yang lalu"

"kau mau kutraktir? Tapi kau harus membantuku" changmin mengangguk dengan semangat.

"apapun itu _**hyuuung**_"

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Serang _**namja**_ imut berlarian menuju ruang tengah dengan duduk disamping _**hyung**_nya, kim jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap adiknya dengan tanda Tanya.

"ada apa?" Tanya jaejoong malah tersenyum menyikapi pertanyaan _**hyung**_nya. Membuat jaejoong merasa aneh melihat tingkah junsu, apa dia kejatuhan durian?

"nanti malam, chunnie mengajak makan malam."Ujar junsu dengan girang dan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"benarkah?"

"ia dan jae _**hyung**_ harus ikut" jaejoong membulatkan matanya, apa? Ikut? Untuk apa?

"kau saja, su" tolak jaejoong

"aku harus menunggu yunnie pulang"

"ajak saja, yunho _**hyung**_" jaejoong berpikir sejenak, tidak mungkin yunho mau. jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

_Cklek…_

Pintu utama terbuka, sontak membuat kedua _**namja**_ yang diruang tengahmenoleh kesumber tahu siapa sosok _**namja**_ bermata musang muncul dan menatap kedua _**namja **_yang ada dihadapannya.

"ah.. yunho _**hyung**_ sudah datang" girang junsu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Yunho hanya terdiam dan berjalan menuju yunho cepat pulang?Tak biasanya.

"jae _**hyung**_, ada apa dengan yunho _**hyung**_? Dia marah eoh?"Tanya junsu penasaran, jaejoong menggigit bibir raut wajah kecewa yang terpancar dari wajah juunsu, rasa takut menyelimuti tak mau kalau junsu tahu yang sebenarnya, ia tak mau junsu sedih melihatnya seperti tak di anggap.

"yunnie tak marah, ia hanya kecapean" ucap jaejoong menenangkan, junsu mengangguk mengerti.

"_**hyung**_ mau menemui yunnie sebentar _**ne**_?" pamit jaejoong, jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar menghentikan langkahnya saat suara melengking junsu terdengar, jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya.

"_**hyung**_, ajak yunho _**hyung**_ makan malam _**ne**_?" jaejoong mengangguk ragu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Jaejoong berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut, dapat jaejoong lihat suaminya jung yunho sedang duduk ditepi ranjang dengan posisi membelakangi jaejoong. Jaejoong melangkah mendekati yunho, dengan perasaan yang kalut ia berjalan.

"Yunh" panggil jaejoong pelan, tak ada reaksi jaejoong makin gusar, matanya bergerak sudah dingin sejak tadi. "yunh,nanti malam yoochun mengajak makan malam, apa kau mau ikut?"

Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya dan membuka jasnya, jaejoong menunduk bergemuruh.

"nanti malam aku sibuk" ujar yunho dingin, jaejoong mengangguk kaku dan berjalan menuju pintu tapi tubuhnya membalik menatap sosok yunho yang masih berdiri tegak membelakanginya.

"Yunh" panggil jaejoong lagi, tak ada jawaban. "tolong jangan bersikap dingin dihadapan junsu, aku tak ingin ia mengetahui tentang rumah tangga kita. Aku juga tak ingin keluargaku tahu tentang rumah tangga kita"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap jaejoong dengan kesal, apa lagi yang diinginkannya?Jaejoong tak sanggup menatap mata itu, mata yang menyakitkan cerrynya bergetar hebat.

"dengan satu syarat" jaejoong menatap yunho dengan seulas senyum yang terlihat diwajah cantiknya dan sebuah harapan yang diinginkannya. Jaejoong mengangguk menyutujui.

"kita cerai"

_JDeerrr…_

Bagai kesamber petir, jaejoong diam sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sebenarnya jaejoong menginginkan ini tapi ia sudah terlanjur mencintai _**namja**_ dingin yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Mata indahnya mulai berair, dalam sekejap senyum jaejoong pudar.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Menyutujuinya?Itu mustahil. Hanya dua kata yang terlontar dari bibir yang berbentuk love itu membuat hati jaejoong hancur berkeping-keping.

"aku memberimu waktu" ujar _**namja**_ bermata musang dengan seringai yang terlihat diwajah tampannya. Ini yang yunho inginkan?. "aku ingin kau yang mengatakannya pada _**umma**_ku kalau kau yang meminta cerai, pergilah"

Jaejoong menunduk dan berjalan meninggalkan yunho yang masih melihat kepergiannya.

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Dua orang _**namja**_ tampan diparkiran halaman apartemen elit terlihat menunggu seseorang, _**namja**_ jangkung tampak bosan dengan acara menunggunya. Sedangkan _**namja**_ cassanova terlihat tenang menunggu kedatangan orang yang ingin ditemuinya.

"_**hyung**_ aku bosan!" keluh changmin yang duduk tak tenang di atas mobil yoochun, yoochun menoleh melihat changmin yang nangkring kaya nyemot atas mobilnya.

"Turun! Dijok ada satu donat jika kau mau amb—" belum sempat yoochun melanjutkan ucapannya, changmin langsung memotongnya dan turun dari mobil dengan semangatnya.

"Aku mauuuuu" changmin langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan memakannya dengan nafsu makan yang selalu baik?

Yoochun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah changmin, apa changmin sudah lapar? Ahh tidak changmin memang selalu lapar jadi tak perlu heran.

"chuunnie, sudah menunggu lama?"Tanya sosok _**namja**_ imut yang baru muncul dengan sosok _**namja**_ cantik yang berada menoleh melihat _**namja**_ imut yang berdiri dihadapannya dan langsung mencium bibir ranum mulik junsu.

Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah saat melihat kedua _**namja**_ yang saling berpagutan membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"_**Ya**_! Park yoochun aku laapppaar" rengek _**namja**_ jangkung baru turun dari mobil, yoochun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap yoochun kesal. Tak bisakah ia tak mengganggu? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkata hal bodoh seperti itu.

Junsu menatap changmin lekat-lekat "_**nugu**_?" Tanya junsu kemudian, changmin menatap junsu yang sedang bertanya padanya. Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Shim changmin" ujar changmin sembari mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas oleh junsu.

"Kim junsu"

"_**Nuguya**_?" Tanya changmin yang menunjuk sosok cantik yang sedang mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain. Yoochun dan junsu berbalik dan ikut menatap _**namja**_ cantik.

"jae _**hyung**_" panggil junsu, _**namja**_ yang dipanggil jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum tulus.

"_**YA**_!" teriak changmin histeris dan langsung menarik tangan yoochun dengan sekuat-kuatnya, changmin terus menatap jaejoong.

"Yoochun _**hyung, namja**_ itu yang membayarkanku cemilan" ujar changmin dengan senyumnya yang mengembang.

"oh kau?" kaget jaejoong yang tersenyum melihat tingkah changmin.

"_**Ya**_!Shim changmin!" teriak _**namja**_ cassanova, changmin menoleh menatap yoochun dengan tatapan bingung.

"ada apa _**hyung**_?" tanyanya polos, yoochun menjitak changmin dengan keras hingga membuat changmin meringis kesakitan.

"Jae _**hyung**_ kenapa kau mau membayar cemilan changmin? Makluk seperti dia, tak usah diladenin"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "tidak apa-apa."

"oh malaikatku" gumam changmin

" kita harus makan bukan?" Tanya mengangguk kompak "_**ka**__**j**__**ja**_"

Changmin berjalan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan junsu dan keduanya masuk terlebih dahulu hendak membuka pintu mobil dibelakang tapi gerakannya terhenti saat yoochun berdiri disampingnya.

"_**hyung**_, dimana yunho _**hyung**_?"Tanya yoochun sekenanya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya resah, sebenarnya ia tidak mau mengingat itu lagi kejadian tadi membuatnya sedikit merasa sakit, sangat sakit. Jangan sebutkan nama yunho lagi.

"ahh.. ada urusan, _**ka**__**j**__**ja**_" ujar jaejoong yang langsung masuk kedalam mobil. Yoochun hanya tersenyum miris melihatnya, kenapa jaejoong berusaha tegar dihadapan orang lain? Orang tak tahu bagaimana perasaaannya saat adiknya kim junsu pun tak tahu akan perasaan jaejoong.

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Keempat _**namja**_ duduk dengan santai dimeja yang sudah dipesan oleh yoochun, jaejoong terlihat begitu tenang dan seperti tak ada beban dalam duduk disamping changmin.

"_**jinjja**_? Jae _**hyung**_ pintar memasak?"Tanya changmin antusias, jaejoong tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah konyol changmin.

Pesanan yoosuminjae sudah datang, pesananya stik tersenyum lebar saat melihat pesanannya. Dengan sekali gerakan ia memotong stik menjadi begian kecil dan dengan lahap memakannya. Yoochun tak heran melihat changmin seperti adalah hal yang wajar baginya.

Mereka memulai makan malamnya dengan santai menikmati makanannya tapi tidak dengan _**namja**_ cantik ini, ia menutup hidungnya rasanya ia sangat mual. Changmin menoleh kearah jaejoong yang tak memegang makanannya sama sekali.

"_**hyung**_, makanlah" ujar changmin, jaejoong mengangguk dan menyodorkan piring stiknya kearah changmin.

"changmin_**~ah**_, makanlah tiba-tiba aku kenyang" dusta jaejoong yang masih menutup mulutnya.

"sebentar _**ne**_? aku ingin ketoilet "pamit jaejoong.

Changmin menatap aneh kearah jaejoong,ia sangat penasaran dengan jaejoong

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

"huwweeekkk…" jaejoong memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya, ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan bau stik itu. Jaejoong mendongakan wajahnya menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin .jaejoong tersentak dan Mata indahnya membulat sempurna saat melihat bayangan lain didalam cermin.

.

_**T**__**o **__**B**__**e **__**C**__**ontinue**_

Kependekan? Ahh terserah… mian jika banyak typos  
, semoga berkenan... oh dan tolong jgn panggil Author, panggil namaku arra?^^

Salam YJS^^ _**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_For Readers : Makasih yang berkenan untuk review^^ Makasih untuk masukannya^^ untuk kedepannya akan kuusahakan lebih baik. Arai ngk pernah maksa untuk review, karena arai tahu ff ini jauh dari kata 'sempurna' _

**J****ust go back if u don't like it…**

Dua _**namja**_ duduk dalam diam, duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman belakang restaurant. _**Namja**_ tampan yang kini duduk disamping istri syahnya JUNG JAEJOONG nampak tak memperdulikan jaejoong yang berada disampingnya. Jaejoong melirik kearah yunho yang berada disampingnya yang tanpa enggan menatap dirinya. Sebegitukah menyedihkan hidupnya?

"Bagaimana jae? Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah yunho yang memulai pembicaraan, jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut menatap yunho.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

Yunho menatap balik jaejoong yang kini memandang kearah lain tanpa menatap dirinya. Yunho mengangguk walau jaejoong tak tahu jika yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong menghirup udara malam yang dingin dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Jaejoong tersenyum yang terlihat seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin orang mengenalku sebagai direktur yang mempunyai wibawa baik, jatuh karena mempunyai memiliki seorang istri _**namja**_ sama sepertiku"

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Air mata terjatuh tak tertahan oleh jaejoong, ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar. Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum dihadapan 'suami' syahnya dan jaejoong mengangguk mengerti maksud dari ucapan yunho.

"ahh.. Kau tahu? Adikku Kim junsu selalu memujimu" lirih jaejoong yang menatap kearah lain "dia selalu berkata ia beruntung memiliki kakak ipar sepertimu"

Yunho menatap jaejoong tak suka "haaahh… Jae, aku tak punya waktu untuk mendengar ceramahmu" jaejoong nampak tersenyum pilu, rasa sakit kembali menghamipirinya "Katakan, jawabanmu apa?"

Jaejoong berdiri ditempat, yang berdiri membelakangi yunho. Jaejoong meremas ujung bajunya, matanya mulai memerah sebegitukah yunho menceraikannya? Sebegitukah yunho membencinya? Kenapa hidupnya seperti ini?

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang dan menatap yunho yang berada dibelakangnya, jaejoong berusaha tersenyum. "dua bulan lagi baru kita bercerai,_**otte**__?_"

Yunho Nampak mendelik menatap jaejoong, jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatap yunho. Jaejoong Nampak was-was menunggu jawaban yunho.

"_**ani**_, Aku tak menginginkannya. Itu terlalu lama" ketus yunho yang Nampak jengah, jaejoong menghela nafas dan masih mempertahankan senyum manisnya.

"yunh, hanya dua bulan. Aku ingin kita menjadi layaknya suami istri, _**jebal**_." Yunho mengalihkan pendangannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari jaejoong "Yunh, setelah kita bercerai. Aku berjanji tak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi, aku tak akan lagi muncul dihadapanmu lagi"

Yunho menatap balik jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya, yunho Nampak berpikir dengan usul jaejoong. Yunho bediri mensejajarkan dengan jaejoong dan berjalan mendekati jaejoong lebih tepatnya yunho berdiri disamping jaejoong.

"baiklah aku turuti permintaanmu, setelah itu kau harus menepati janjimu." Ucap yunho yang terkesan dingin dan berjalan menjauhi jaejoong.

"yunh kau boleh bersikap dingin padaku Tapi jangan bersikap dingin dihadapan orang lain, _**jebal**_" yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap jaejoong yang masih berdiri membelakanginnya.

"huh? Hanya dua bulan _**Ne**__._" tepat saat yunho mengucapkan hal itu, jaejoong meneteskan air matanya. Setidaknya yunho mau mengundur perceraiannya. Jaejoong meremas dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak, beginikah rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintai kita?

"_**Gomawo**_" lirih jaejoong, yunho sudah berlalu. Yunho sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan yunho.

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Ketiga _**namja**_ Nampak cemas, menanti seseorang yang tak kunjung tak terlihat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_**aigoo**_, jae _**hyung**_ kenapa lama?" gerutu junsu yang Nampak cemas. Sedangkan _**namja**_ cassanova yang duduk berdekatan dengan junsu hanya bisa tenang.

"changmin_**~ah**_ kau tak melihat jae _**Hyung**__?_" Tanya yoochun yang kini menenangkan junsu kekasihnya. Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal.

"Aku tak melihatnya, mungkin sebentar lagi jae _**Hyung**_ datang" dan benar saja jaejoong datang dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"_**Mianhae**_.. perutku sedang bermasalah" sesal jaejoong dan duduk. Ketiga _**namja**_ tersebut menatap jaejoong yang terlihat berseri.

"aish… jae _**hyung**_, kau membuatku khawatir" protes junsu yang tampak kesal dengan sikap biasanya jaejoong.

"_**Hyung**_ kemana?" kini giliran yoochun yang bertanya dengan rasa penasaran. Jaejoong menatap yoochun yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik.

"_**Ya**_! Park Yoochun, perutku bermasalah" yochun hanya mengangguk mengerti walau ada rasa penasaran dalam dirinya. Jaejoong merasa sedang ditatap oleh seseorang, jaejooong menatap changmin yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Changmin langsung melempar pandangannya kearah lain.

"Hey hey… Minnie_**~ah**_ apa kau mau bertanya juga eoh?" canda jaejoong, changmin menggeleng cepat. Jaejoong dapat menangkap ekspresi changmin saat ini tak seperti tadi, ada apa dengannya? Bukan hanya jaejoong yang merasakannya tapi yoochun juga.

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Hari kian malam, junsu sudah tertidur lelap dikamarnya sedangkan jaejoong masih setia menunggu sosok yang kini belum pulang. Jarum jam menuju keangka 12, jaejoong berdiri dibalkon apartemennya. Menatap kota seoul yang tak pernah tidur.

Jaejoong menatap ponselnya, ia ragu ingin menghubungi _**namja**_ yang kini belum kembali pulang. Kemana gerangan?

_Braakkhh…_

Seperti biasa pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan jaejoong tahu itu siapa, jaejoong berlari kecil menuju sumber suara. Tepat saa itu, jaejoong melihat sosok _**namja**_ bermata musang seperti yang diharapkannya. Jaejoong menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"yunh, kau mau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" usul jaejoong yang berlari menuju kamar yunho dan menyiapkan air hangat sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam tak bergeming.

Yunho masuk kedalam kamar dan membuka bajunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur king size miliknya. Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sedikit pusing karena pengaruh alcohol.

"Yunh, air hangat sudah siap. mandilah" sebuah suara terdengar lembut, yunho membuka matanya dan beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu pada jaejoong tapi jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

"_**Hwaiting**_ jaejoong!" ucap jaejoong yang menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Seperti biasa jaejoong berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian yang akan digunakan yunho, setelah mengambil baju merah maroon yang akan dikenakan yunho. Jaejoong mencium baju yang baru diambilnya untuk yunho.

"euuhhmm … benar-benar wangi " ujar jaejoong dan kemudian terkekeh dan langsung menyimpan bajunya diranjang.

Jaejoong mengambil pakaian yunho yang kotor diranjang, jaejoong mencium baju milik yunho.

"Urrgghhh…." Gumam jaejoong saat mencium baju milik yunho yang bau alcohol yang begitu menyengat.

Jaejoong langsung menjauhkan baju kotor itu dari dirinya. Jaejoong langsung menyimpannya di tempat baju kotor yang sudah tersedia dikamar tersebut.

Jaejoong melirik kearah kamar mandi, suara gemercik air masih terdengar. Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa yang tak terlalu besar. Jaejoong merebahkan dirinya disofa dan mulai memejamkan mata indahnya.

_**[**__**Yunho Pov**__**]**_

Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah sangat lelah, selesai mandi kumerasakan tubuhku benar-benar merasa segar. Kubuka pintu kamar mandi, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang dapat kulihat baju yang sudah tersedia diranjang. Aku tak pernah memakai baju yang disediakannya.

Menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan jaejoong yang melakukan semua ini, benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Kuberjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambilnya dengan asal tak kuperdulikan bajuku dilemari berantakan.

Langsung kugunakan baju yang kuambil dan langsung merebahkan diriku diranjang. Haahhh… aku merasakan kenyamanan. Kupejamkan mataku, rasa kantuk mulai datang.

"Euungghh…" dapat kudengar lenguhan dari seseorang, Seseorang? Kubuka mataku dan melihat sekelilingku.

Oh.. _**Good**_, sedang apa _**namja**_ tengil ini disini? Siapa juga yang menyuruhnya tidur disini? Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"_**YA**_! Kim jaejoong, bangun!" tegasku, jaejoong membuka matanya. Dan mendudukan tubuhnya.

"akh.. yunh"

"siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur disini?"

"_**mianhae**_ yunh, ini hanya sementara. Aku tak ingin junsu tahu. Aku akan tidur disini dan tak akan mengganggumu."

"menyusahkan!" dengusku kesal, kenapa _**namja**_ ini terus menatapku? "kenapa kau menatapku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat, "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

"tanpa disuruhpun aku akan tidur!" ucapku dingin, jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Apakah tak ada ekspresi lain selain tersenyum. Dasar _**namja**_ aneh!

Yaahh jung yunho masih dua bulan kau mempertahankannya, lebih baik aku istrahat.

_**[Yunho pov End]**_

Jaejoong kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disofa, walau bukan untuk pertama kalinya yunho tak pernah memakai baju yang disediakannya tapi jaejoong tak pernah berhenti berusaha.

"selamat tidur yunnie, baby" ucap jaejoong yang mengelus perut buncitnya

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ bermata musang berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya yang diikuti oleh sekertarisnya Shim Changmin, setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengan presider menunduk hormat. _**Namja**_ bermata musang duduk dikursi empuk miliknya.

"Changmin_**~ah**_ apa saja jadwalku hari ini?"

_**Namja**_ yang bernama changmin melihat agendannya dan memperlihatkan kepada direktur yang duduk manis dikursinya.

"ohh.. baiklah, kau kembali kerja" _**namja**_ bermata musang dan biasa dikenal dengan jung yunho memberikan buku agenda kembali ke changmin. Yunho menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi empuk miliknya. Memejamkan mata musangnya.

"Dia telah menyianyiakan kebahagiaan yang tuhan berikan padanya" gumam changmin

'_Dia tak pantas bersama jae hyung'_

Yunho kembali membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah samping tepat saja, sekertarisnya shim changmin masih setia berdiri memandanginnya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya menatap changmin dengan bingung, kenapa _**namja**_ jangkung ini masih berdiri?

Changmin langsung membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Matanya tersirat kebencian.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya yunho dingin, changmin menunduk.

"_**Mianhae**_ direkture jung" sesal changmin dengan raut wajah yang begitu sulit diartikan oleh yunho, raut wajah yang takut, rasa penasaran, benci atau apa? Sulit untuk diartikan. Changmin berjalan meninggalkan yunho yang masih menatapnya dengan heran.

"ada apa dengannya?"

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ cantik kini tengah membereskan perabotan yang berada di apartemennya. Bulir Kristal bening mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya, ia merasa kelelahan. Disenderkannya tubuhnya disofa diruang tamu, seulas senyum terlihat dari wajah cantiknya saat melihat foto berukuran besar yang terpajang didinding ruang tamu.

Pipinya bersemu merah saat mengingat detik-detik pernikahan bersama jung yunho, saat yunho mengucapkan ikrar janji. Tapi apakah itu sungguh-sungguh dari hati yunho? Jaejoong tahu jika yunho terpaksa melakukannya. Senyum jaejoong memudar saat mengingatnya.

"demi _**aegya**_" lirihnya saat mata indahnya mengarah pada perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Kristal bening keluar tak tertahan dari mata indah jaejoong, sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini. Tapi ia harus menjadi istri yang baik untuk yunho dan untuk _**aegya**_nya.

_Ting… Tong…_

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar bell yang berbunyi, jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"_**Hyung**_, aku yang akan membukakan pintunya"

Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat adiknya kim junsu berlari menuju pintu

"hey, kau sudah rapi su?", tanya jaejoong yang melihat adiknya yang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya. Junsu mengangguk.

_Krieet.._

Pintu telah dibuka oleh junsu, wajahnya tersenyum saat membayangkan siapa yang datang. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

"Yoochun_**ah**_" panggil junsu dengan semangat, senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Junsu kembali kealam sadarnya, kenapa yoochun menjadi setua itu? Dan siapa wanita disampingnya? Junsu menunduk hormat sekaligus meminta maaf.

"_**Mianhae**__…_" sesalnya

"_**Nugu~ya**_ suie?" teriak jaejoong dari kamarnya. Junsu menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan dari _**hyung**_nya tapi junsu tak berniat untuk menjawab.

"Kau Kim Junsu?", tanya wanita paruh baya yang membawa kresek ditangan kanannya, junsu mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu.

"_**Nugu~ya**_?" Tanya jaejoong yang mendekati junsu dan melihat sepasang suami istri yang kini menatap keduanya.

"_**Umma**__? __**App**__a?_" kaget jaejoong. "_**kajja**_**,** masuk _**umpa**_"

Sepasang suami istri itu duduk diruang tamu bersama jaejoong sedangkan junsu menutup pintu dengan kesal, ini bukan yang diharapkannya.

"kenapa _**umma**_ dan _**appa**_ tidak menelfon joongie dulu?", tanya jaejoong,

"kami ingin membuat kejutan joongie" sahut _**namja**_ paruh baya. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, junsu duduk disamping jaejoong.

"_**Umma**_membawa bahan masakan untuk makan malam _**ne**_?" jaejoong mengagguk dengan semangat.

"_**Nugu~ya**_?" bisik junsu, hampir lupa jaejoong belum memperkenalkan siapa sepasang suami istri ini.

"_**Umma, appa**_**.** Perkenalkan ini adikku kim junsu, suie ini _**umpa**_ Yunnie"

"_**annyeong ahjussi ahjumma**_" sapa junsu dengan suara khasnya.

"_**ne**_**,** pasti junsu_**~ah**_ sedang menunggu seseorang _**ne**_?", tanya _**Umma**_ Jung, junsu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertannyaan dari _**Umma**_Jung .

"_**Mianhae**_ joongie, _**umma**_baru sempat datang."

"_**Gwenchana umma**_" senyum jaejoong.

"junsu_**~ah**_ semoga betah berlibur disini _**ne**_?" sekarang _**appa**_Jung yang bersuara. Junsu mengangguk dengan semangat. Tentu saja junsu akan betah karena kekasihnya berada diseoul.

"_**Annyeong**__…"_ sapa seseorang yang baru muncul dari pintu, semua pandangan beralih pada sosok_**namja**_ cassanova yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Chunnie!" Pekik junsu semangat, _**namja**_ yang berdiri dan mendengar namanya dipanggil beralih pada _**namja**_ imut yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"ahh.. chunnie_**ah**_" panggil jaejoong, yoochun menunduk hormat dan duduk disamping junsu.

"eh? Park yoochun?" kaget _**appa**_ jung, yoochun menoleh.

"_**ahjussi, ahjumma**_" ucap yoochun kemudian dengan raut wajah yang begitu terkejut. Jaejoong menatap yoochun dan _**umma**_ dan _**appa**_ jung bergantian.

"kenapa tak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali dari paris? Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu disana? Jadi junsu ini kekasihmu eoh? Kapan kalian akan menikah?" rentetan pertanyaan dari _**umma**_jung. Membuat yoochun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan junsu yang mendengar namanya yang disebut yang tersipuh malu.

"_**umma**_" tegur jaejoong dan akhirnya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan _**umma**_nya, sedangkan _**appa**_jung hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"_**Umma**__, __**appa**_mengenal yoochun?", tanya jaejoong bingung, _**umma**_dan _**appa**_jung mengagguk.

Detak jantung benar-benar tak menentu, ia takut. Wajah yoochun benar-benar pucat. Pandangan jaejoong beralih pada yoochun.

"aish… ternyata dunia ini sempit, yoochun sering kesini _**umpa**_ " sahut jaejoong

"Berarti yoochun sudah bertemu dengan yunho?" yoochun mengangguk kaku.

Jaejoong menatap yoochun dalam dan menoleh kearah umpanya dan tersenyum lembut " yoochun dan yunnie bersahabat _**umma**_?"

"ahh… suie bukankah kita akan pergi?" ucap yoochun mengalihkan perhatian, junsu mengangguk. "_**mianhae ahjussi, ahjumma**__,_ jae _**hyung**_. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan yoochun. " ucap yoochun yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, ia iri pada junsu kenapa ia tak mendapat perlakuan yang baik dari suaminya sendiri?

"wahh.. kalian begitu mesra" puji _**appa**_ jung

"yoochun_**ah**_, cepat nikahi junsu" celetuk _**umma**_jung. Yoochun mengangguk dan berlalu dengan junsu. Umma

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ bermarga jung duduk dengan santainya didalam sebuah club malam bersama dengan _**yeoja**_ bermarga Go. _**Yeoja**_ berambut panjang ini melempar senyuman pada _**namja**_ yang ada dihadapannya, begitupun sebaliknya.

"_**Chagi~ah**_, aku ingin ke apartemenmu" manjanya

_Drrtt…Drrtt…_

Ponsel yunho bergetar, ia merogoh ponselnya disakunya dan menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"ada apa dia menelfonku?" gumam yunho yang langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menatap ahra.

"ahra, kau bisa datang kapan saja yang kau mau. Tapi tidak untuk dua bulan kedepan"_**yeoja**_bernama ahra memincingkan matanya.

"_**wae**__?_" kesalnya "Kau mau berselingkuh dengan _**namja**_ menjijikan itu eoh?" yunho menggeleng cepat dan menggenggam tangan ahra.

"aku mencintaimu, _**chagi~ah**_. Ini keinginan jaejoong, setelah dua bulan kami akan bercerai."

"_**Jinjja**__?_" Tanya ahra dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. Yunho mengangguk dan mencium tangan ahra. "_**Gomawo**__**oppa**_"

"_**annyeong**__… _" sapa pelayan yang memberikan wine pada keduanya.

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ cassanova kini telah duduk di balkon apartemennya ditemani oleh _**namja**_ imut yang ada disampingnya.

"Chunnie" panggil _**namja**_ imut itu dengan sayang, yoochun mengelus rambut _**namja**_ imut yang disampingnya dengan lembut.

"_**nde**_, suie" junsu menatap lekat _**namja**_ yang kini yang ada dihadapannya.

"aku memintamu untuk jujur padaku" terlihat dari sorot mata junsu bahwa ia sedang serius, yoochun mengangguk. "kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kalau kau bersahabat dengan yunho _**hyung**_?"

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ Cantik kini tengah duduk disisi sofa ruang tamu, ia duduk meringkuk karena merasa yang begitu dingin. Matanya bulat indahnya memandang pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka, ia seorang diri. Adiknya kim junsu menginap di apartemen yoochun.

"Yunnie, pulanglah" lirihnya dengan bulir Kristal bening yang membasahi pipi putih pucatnya. Mata _**namja**_cantik ini mulai tertutup karena rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya.

_Braakkhh…_

Belum beberapa menit dan merasakan alam tidur, jaejoong dikagetkan oleh pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar. Mata jaejoong terbuka dan menatap sosok yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Yunh"

_**Namja**_ bermata musang yang kini berjalan menuju kamarnya dan diikuti oleh jaejoong yang memegang tas yunho, jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan segala keperluan mandi yunho 'suaminnya'. Ia melakukannya dengan perasaan cinta.

Jaejoong menyiapkan segala keperluan yunho, apapun yang dibutuhkan yunho. Walaupun yunho bersikap dingin dengan jaejoong tapi jaejoong tak memperdulikannya karena ia akan melayani yunho sebagai seorang istri.

Yunho telah selesai membersihkan dirinya, dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur miliknya. Tanpa memperdulikan jaejoong yang duduk disofa disisi ranjang. Ia memejamkan mata musangnya pikirannya melayang saat ucapan changmin.

"_Dia telah menyianyiakan kebahagiaan yang tuhan berikan padanya"_

"yunh, tadi _**Umma**_dan _**appa**_datang" Yunho kembali membuka matanya mendengar ucapan jaejoong "tadi aku menelfonmu tapi—"

"Ada perlu apa datang kemari?" potong yunho cepat.

"mereka ingin makan malam bersama tapi karna yunnie tak kunjung datang jadinya _**umpa**_pulang" yunho memutar bola matanya kesal dan menatap jaejoong dengan guratan amarah.

Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu oleh yunho hanya menunduk takut "aku mengatakan kalau yunnie sibuk bekerja"

"baguslah, tapi jangan pernah memanggil namaku dengan sebutan yang menjijikan itu. _**Arra**__?_" jaejoong mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya disofa begitupun dengan yunho ia merebahkan dirinya diranjang miliknya.

_**May I Love You**_

_**Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok _**namja**_ cantik tidur dengan pulasnya tapi saat mendengar suara matanya terbuka dan melihat sekelilingnya. Mata bulatnya memandang kearah ranjang king size.

"Arrgghh…"

"Yunnie?" jaejoong beranjak dari sofa saat mengetahui yunho tak ada diranjang dan berjalan kesumber suara. Wajah jaejoong memucat saat mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia yakin itu pasti yunho, jaejoong berjalan menuju kesumber suara. Dibukannya pintu kamar mandi tapi nihil, yunho tak ada disana.

"Yunh, sebenarnya kau dimana?" teriak jaejoong dengan bibir yang bergetar. Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya dan menyalakan saklar agar ruangan menjadi terang.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Air mata jaejoong tumpah begitu saja "Yunh!" teriak jaejoong menggelegar saat melihat yunho.

.

_**TBC**_

_Silahkan lempar author kepelukan Minnie Food :D_

_Gomen jika masih banyak Typos...^^  
_

_Salam YJS^^_


	4. Chapter 4

**J****ust go back if u don't like it…**

Sosok _**namja**_ tampan tidur dengan nafas yang berderu tak teratur, keringat terus mengalir dipelipisnya. Sangat jelas terlihat jika tidurnya tak tenang. _**Namja**_ cantik yang berada disamping ranjang terus mengompres 'suaminnya' yang kini terbaring lemah.

Wajahnya mulai pucat karena cemas memikirkan sosok yang kini berada dihadapanya. Sosok cantik Jaejoong terdiam, menatap wajah _**namja**_ yang selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnnya. Lalu wajah cantiknya memperlihatkan senyuman yang selalu diperlihatkan pada 'suaminya'.

Jaejoong membuka resleting jaketnya, ia menunduk menatap perutnya yang semakin membuncit. Jaejoong tersenyum teduh menatap perutnya dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"_**Mianhae**__**aegya**_, _**umma**_ tak bisa menjaga _**appa**_mu dengan baik"

Jaejoong terkekeh saat perutnya bergerak, Jaejoong terus mengusap perutnya dan mata bulatnya menatap sosok lemah tak berdaya Yunho yang masih tertidur.

"Cepat sembuh, yunh"

Jaejooong memperbaiki selimut yang dipakai Yunho dan mulai bersenandung.

_It looks familiar,_

_My heart is beating,_

_You have taken my heart._

Jaejoong duduk disamping ranjang dan memperbaiki jaketnya, tersenyum lembut kearah Yunho yang kini terlihat tenang.

"_Saranghae bear_" lirih Jaejoong yang pada akhirnya terlelap disamping Yunho yang sedang terbaring.

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Sosok _**namja**_ tampan terlelap dalam tidurnya, kepalanya bergerak gelisah dan sebuah suara pintu terbuka membuat sosok _**namja**_ bermata tajam membuka perlahan matanya. Mata tajamnya menerawang keseluruh ruangan.

"yunnie_**~y**__a_, kau sudah bangun?"

_**Namja**_ yang kini ditanya hanya bergumam tak jelas, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Menyimpan nampan yang dibawanya.

"sekarang waktunya sarapan dan minum obat _**arra**_?"

Yang diajak bicara, Jung Yunho hanya terdiam dan mulai terduduk diranjang dengan rasa perih yang ia rasakan. Membuat Jaejoong khawatir.

"_**Gwenchana**_, yunh?"

Jaejoong terdiam dan mengehela nafas panjang, ia mengarahkan sendok yang berisi bubur kearah Yunho. Yunho enggan membuak mulutnya.

"yunh, makanlah. Aku tahu Maghmu kambuh"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan dingin, dibalas dengan senyuman yang menawan oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menyuapi Yunho suapan demi suapan membuat perasaan Jaejoong lebih tenang. Dengan telaten Jaejoong mengurusi Yunho.

"Tidurlah"

Yunho kembali dengan posisi berbaringnya tentunya dibantu oleh Jaejoong, Jaejoong memperbaiki selimut yang digunakan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut sebelum meninggalkan Yunho nyaman dengan posisi untuk istrahatnya.

"_**Saranghae Bear**_" bisik Jaejoong dan kembali menutup pintu kamar Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk dikursi meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapannya, ia senang saat melihat Yunho yang mau memakan sarapannya. Senyumnya terus menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Jaejoong menunduk dan membuka jaket besar yang digunakannya.

"_**Aegya**_, ini _**umma**_. Kau baik-baik saja disana?"

Jaejoong terkekeh saat mendapat respon dari dalam perutnya, ia mengelusnya dengan sayang. Mata Jaejoong mulai berair.

"Baik-baiklah disana, _**arra**__?_"

Ting.. Tong..

Pintu berbunyi dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan dua sosok _**namja**_ yang kini berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menutup kembali jaketnya.

"_**Hyung~**_" teriak sosok dengan suara khas lumba-lumba yang berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum menyambut kedua sosok yang begitu ia kenal.

"_**Ya**_**,** Junsu_**~ya**_ kau tak merepotkan Yoochunkan?"

"_**Aniyo Hyung**_" celetuk Yoochun

"_**Hyung**_! Aku lapar" pekik sosok _**namja**_ jangkung tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dengan memegangi perutnya.

"CHANGMIN!" kaget ketiganya saat melihat kedatangan Changmin. Jaejoong langsung menyimpan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya. "Jangan berisik" Changmin langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"_**W**__**aeyo hyung**__?_"

"_**Kajja**_duduk dulu, kalian belum sarapan kan? Akan kuambilkan"

Akhirnya ketiganya duduk dimeja makan, Jaejoong kedapur mengambilkan makanan untuk ketiganya. Ia berharap suara Changmin tadi tak membuat Yunho terusik. Jaejoong datang kembali dengan membawa tiga porsi untuk ketiganya.

"Makanlah"

Changmin langsung tersenyum dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap membuat Jajeoong terkekeh dibuatnya. Yoochun dan Junsu hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"_**Hyung**_, Yunho _**hyung**_ kemana?" tanya Yoochun dengan rasa penasaranannya. Pertanyaan Yoochun sontak membuat Changmin menghentikan makannya.

"Yunnie sakit, jadi jangan brisik. _**Arra**__?_"

"_**Mwo**__? __**Appo**__?"_ Tanya Junsu yang terlihat khawatir pada kakak iparnya, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Raut wajah Changmin terlihat mengerikan saat ini.

"_**Ya**__!_ Changmin_**~ya**_ kenapa kau tak makan?" Yoochun Nampak memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"aku sudah selesai _**Hyung**_"

"Changmin_**~ya**_ kenapa kau tiba-tiba kau disini?" tanya Junsu kemudian dan meminum minumannya. Changmin Nampak berpikir.

"Aku sarapan disini sebelum kekantor"

Junsu menatap Changmin tidak percaya, apa dia pikir ini restoran? Hey ini rumah Jaejoong, bukan tempat makan dengan senaknya sendiri datang.

"Kau pikir _**hyung**_ku apa eoh? Kau baru mengenalnya" protes Junsu yang nampak kesal,Changmin hanya tersenyum. Bukan karena ia mau sarapan karena ada maksud lain dari kedatangannya.

"sudahlah… jangan ribut" relai Yoochun yang kini beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yunho dan masuk menemui Yunho.

"baiklah Jaejoong _**hyung**_ aku pergi dulu, _**annyeong**_" pamit Changmin yang berdiri dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"_**Ya**__!_ Changmin_**~ya**_, kau tak menganggapku ada eoh?"

Changmin membalikan badannya menatap Junsu yang nampak kesal dengan perilaku Changmin padanya. Changmin hanya tersenyum.

"Junsu_**hyung**_ masih disana? Kukira itu bukan kau _**hyung**_"

"Lalu kau kira aku apa huh?"

"Lumba-lumba"

"_**YA**__!_ Tiang berjalan mati kau" Changmin sudah melesat dari hadapan Junsu dan Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Sudah Junsu_**~ya**_"

Junsu berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Changmin yang tak menghormatinya yang tak menganggapnya. Junsu menatap Jaejoong yang memperbaiki jaketnya.

"_**Hyung~**_"

"Eum.."

"_**hyung**_ tak gerah memakai jaket setebal itu?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan menggaruk tengkuknya "Ini sangat dingin" Junsu hanya mengangguk dan melirik kearah piring Jaejoong.

"_**Hyung**_ tak makan berapa hari? Kenapa makanmu banyak sekali?"

"aku hanya lapar" dusta Jaejoong

Didalam kamar…

Yoochun dan Yunho nampak saling terdiam tanpa adanya pembicaraan. Yunho terduduk diranjang sedangkan Yoochun hanya memandang kearah Yunho yang nampak gusar melihat kehadiran Yoochun.

"Yunho_**~ya**_, istrimu sepertinya sedang sakit."

Yunho hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Yoochun, Yoochun melihat-lihat kamar Yunho. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau dimeja nakas dekat ranjang Yunho.

" Kau tak memakai cincin pernikahanmu?"

Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun, ia menghela nafas jengah melihat Yoochun. Kalaupun Yoochun bukan sepupunya pasti sekarang Yoochun akan ditendang keluar.

"kenapa kau tertarik dengan kehidupanku eoh?"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum dan menyimpan kembali cincin pernikahan Yunho. Yoochun duduk ditepi ranjang dan tersenyum.

"Kehidupanmu sekarang begitu menarik _**Hyung**_"

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan melihat Yoochun, ia muak melihat akting Yoochun sebenarnya apa yang diinginkannya?

"_**Hyung**__,_ ini belum terlambat untuk mengembalikan semuanya." Ucap Yoochun datar "Sebelum ada yang merebut istrimu dari tanganmu, _**arra**__?_"

Yunho meremas selimut yang digunakannya, matanya mulai memerah menahan amarah yang mulai dipancing oleh Yoochun.

_Cklek.._

Kedua _**namja**_ tersebut menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka, menampakan sosok _**namja**_ cantik yang membawa secangkir teh hijau untuk Yoochun.

"Oh.. Jae _**Hyung**_"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberikan cangkir berisi teh pada Yoochun,

"_**Gomawo hyung**_"

Dibalas senyuman oleh Jaejoong, mata bulatnya kini menatap Yunho yang kini memandanginya dengan mata tajamnya. Jaejoong hanya menunduk. Jangan dikira Yoochun tak melihatnya, ia melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

Yoochun meminum teh hijau yang diberikan Jaejoong, meminumnya sampai habis.

"Yoochun_**~ya**__,_ bukankah kau ingin pergi beli keperluanmu eoh?" dusta Yunho

Yoochun terdiam dan menyimpan kembali cangkir yang telah kosong, ia tersenyum dan menatap Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, Yunho _**hyung**_. Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Yoochun berbalik dan memeluk Jaejoong, yang dipeluk sontak kaget akan perlakuan Yoochun. Yoochun hanya tersenyum. Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong dengan posisi Jaejoong membelakangi Yunho. Yoochun tersenyum melihat raut wajah Yunho.

Pelukannya tak cukup lama, Jaejoong langsung mendorong Yoochun. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku dan memperbaiki jaketnya.

"_**Mianhae**__**hyung**_, aku memelukmu. Kau mengingatkanku pada ibuku" dusta Yoochun yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan mengeluarkan kristal bening.

"Ahh.. _**Gwechana**_ Yoochun_**~ya**_. Akan kupanggilkan Junsu untuk mengantarmu" iba Jaejoong yang meninggalkan keduanya.

Yoochun menatap Yunho yang menatapnya dengan kesal, Yoochun menyeka air mata buatannya dan tersenyum menatap Yunho. Yunho nampak jengah melihat akting Yoochun.

"Aku mendapatkan satu rahasia lagi yang akan membuatmu menyesal JUNG YUNHO"

Yoochun keluar dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya,, senangkah? Sedangkan Yunho memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

'_Yoochun, kau menyukainya?'_

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Hampir sepekan Yunho tak pergi kerja dan saat itu pula, Jaejoong selalu ada untuk Yunho. Merawatnya dengan tulus dan cinta. Jaejoong merasa Yunho benar-benar tak bisa mencintainya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris melihat Yunho yang kini tertidur pulas.

_Dreet.. Derrt.._

Jaejoong merogoh ponselnya, ia melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangkatnya.

"_**Umma**__?_"

"..."

"_**Nde**__?_"

"..."

-Flip-

Jaejoong langsung mematikan ponselnya dan bergegas menju pintu utama. Menampakkan sepasang suami istri yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong, disambut dengan senyuman Jaejoong.

"_**Mianhae**__, __**umma**_. Joongie tidak mendengar bell berbunyi"

Mrs. Jung tersenyum dan masuk diikuti oleh suaminya. Mrs. Jung menggandeng tangan menantunya dan berjalan menuju kamar Yunho.

"Joongie pasti lelah mengurus Yunho"

"_**Aniyo**__**umma**_"

Jaejoong menggeleng lucu dan melepaskan tangan Mrs. Jung.

"_**Umma**_ dan _**appa**_masuk saja, Joongie mau kedapur _**ne**_"

"_**Ne**_, joongie." Sahut Mr. Jung

Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung masuk kedalam kamar Yunho, melihat sang anak kini tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjang. Mr. Jung duduk ditepi ranjang, mengelus rambut putra tunggalnya dengan sayang.

"Yunho_**~ya**_, kau beruntung memiliki Joongie"

Mr. Jung tersenyum dan memegang pundak suaminya.

"aku akan marah jika terjadi sesuatu pada Joongieku" ucapnya yang tersenyum manis melihat suaminya.

"_**Ne**__,_ aku ingin melihat kemesraan mereka."

Tidak sadarkah sepasang suami istri ini, bahwa _**namja**_ yang kini terbaring diranjang mendengar apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

"_**Umma**__**appa**__?_" sapa Jaejoong yang masuk dengan membawa dua cangkir teh dan menyimpannya dimeja nakas.

"Joongie, tidak usah repot-repot"

"_**Aniyo**__**umma**_"

Sosok _**namja**_ bermarga Jung yang kini membuka kedua mata musangnya, melihat kedua orang tuanya dan istrinya. Senyuman Jaejoonglah yang ia lihat pertama kali.

"Yunh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini duduk disamping Yunho. Kedua orang tua Yunho menatap Yunho yang kini tengah terduduk dan dibantu Jaejoong.

"_**Umma**__, __**appa**__?"_

Yunho tersenyum melihat kedua orang tuanya, Mrs. Jung duduk disamping suaminya dan menatap lekat putranya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong berada disampingnya, memegang tangan Jaejoong membuat sang punya tangan tersentak kaget.

"Yunnie" gumam Jaejoong

"Baik, _**umma**_. Selama ada Jaejoong disampingku."

Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung tersenyum senang melihat perubahan sikap putranya Jung Yunho. Wajah Jaejoong merona merah saat tangannya dipegang erat oleh Yunho.

"Yunho_**~ya**_, kapan kau berikan kami cucu?" Tanya Mr. Jung

"_**Ne**__, __**umma**_ juga sudah tak sabar untuk menimang cucu" tukas Mrs. Jung

Jaejoong terdiam, tangannya mulai dingin dan Yunho bisa rasakan itu. Yunho tersenyum dan menarik Jaejoong agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Tenang saja, _**appa**__**umma**_. Semuanya berjalan lancar"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya, lancar? Apanya yang lancar? Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut. Jaejoong merasa sangat gugup sekarang, Jaejoong tak pernah melihat senyuman Yunho seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Iakan joongie sayang?" tanya Yunho lembut, Jaejoong masih terpaku melihat Yunho.

"Joongie" panggil Yunho, membuatnya tersadar. Jaejoong hanya menganguk lucu membuat Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan menantunya.

"_**Umma**_ senang melihat kalian seperti ini, membuat _**umma**_tenang"

Yunho tersenyum menanggapinya sedangkan Jaejoong menunduk malu. itu tak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi Jaejoong senang karena diperlakukan selayaknya.

"_**Appa**_dan _**umma**_ pulang dulu _**ne**_.."

"_**Ne**__, __**appa**__**umma**_" jawab Yunho santai

Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar dan saat itu pula senyuman Yunho memudar. Yunho langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Ingat, ini hanya sebuah sandiwara KIM JAEJOONG"

Jaejoong terdiam dan menatap nanar pada Yunho yang kini kembali menjadi Yunho yang dingin. Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Tapi Jaejoong langsung terkekeh.

"Aku mengerti Tuan Jung, aku akan mengantarkan _**umma**_ dan _**appa**_" ucap Jaejoong senormal mungkin dan berjalan meningggalkan Yunho serang diri.

Yunho memegang dadanya, kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seolah-olah jika Yunho memperlakukannya dengan baik?

'_Kenapa? Ini haish... Jung Yunho'_

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Hari demi hari dilewati oleh Jaejoong, hal-hal biasa yang ia lakukan sebagai istri.. melayani keperluan Yunho. Perutnya yang sudah menginjak empat bulan. Tinggal sebulan Jaejoong bersama Yunho setelahnya ia akan menghilang, seperti yang Yunho inginkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendu saat memikirkannya, mata bulatnya menatap bulan dibalkon apartemennya. Hampir setiap hari ia melakukannya tiap malam.

"Hey Kim"

Jaejoong menoleh, melihat _**namja**_ tampan kini yang kini tengah menatapnya. Jaejoong bangkit dan menuju Yunho yang kini memasang wajah datarnya.

"_**Wae**__?_ Tuan Jung" sapa Jaejoong yang disertai dengan kekehannya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan melirik kearah meja makan, Jaejoong ikut melirik kearah yang dilirik Yunho.

"Di mana Junsu?"

"ah... Junsu diapartemen Yoochun"

Yunho berjalan menuju meja makan, melihat semua masakan yang berada dimeja makan. Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang kini kembali keposisinya terduduk kembali.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, hey ada apa? Pikirannya entah kemana. Apa Jaejoong tak mau makan bersamanya?

"aku tak bisa memakan semua masakanmu, apa kau tak makan?" tanya Yunho dingin tanpa melihat kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh, wajahnya terlihat berseri.

"Bolehkah?" tanya balik Jaejoong

"Euumm.."

"_**Assa**__!_" teriak Jaejoong yang berlari menuju meja makan, apakah Jaejoong lupa jika dirinya sedang berbadan dua?

"Selamat makan!" ucap Jaejoong yang mulai memakan masakannya dengan lahap membuat Yunho bengong melihat Jaejoong makan dengan nafsu tinggi seperti itu. Wajah Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat bahagia, sangat bahagia. _**Namja**_ yang berada dihadapannya hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Jaejoong.

Ting... Tong..

Jaejoong dan Yunho menghentikan acara makannya saat mendengar bellnya berbunyi, Jaejoong merapikan jaketnya

"Itu pasti Junsu" ucap Jaejoong dan berjalan menuju sumber suara.

'_aish... kenapa begitu gugup?'_

"Wooaahh... Jae _**Hyung**_, aku ingin makan"

Yunho terdiam, ia mengenal suara itu. Munculah Jaejoong dan sosok _**namja**_ jangkung dihadapan Yunho.

"Changmin akan makan bersama kita, tak apakan yunh?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung duduk dihadapan Yunho. Changmin sedikit membungkuk melihat Yunho. Yunho hanya terdiam, kenapa Changmin mengenal Jaejoong. Istrinya.

"_**Annyeong**_, Direkture" Yunho tak menanggapi dan melanjutkan makan malamnya, Changmin langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"_**Chakkaman**_, Direktur?" tanya Jaejoong yang menatap keduanya bergantian.

"_**Ne**__,_ aku sekertarisnya Direkture Jung. _**hyung**_"

Yunho hanya terdiam dan memakan makanannya, tak berniat membahas soal sekertarisnya. Shim Changmin.

"Yunnie, kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku?" goda Jaejoong yang tersenyum menatap Yunho

"Ku pikir itu tak penting, Jae" ucapnya tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, Makanlah yang banyak" Jaejoong sudah menuangkan nasi dan menyodorkan Kimchi dan lauk pauk pada Changmin.

"_**Gomawo hyung**_"

Changmin langsung memakannya dengan lahap, Yunho terdiam dan melihat kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah tersenyum melihat Changmin.

"Masakanmu enak _**hyung**_" puji Changmin yang langsung menambah lagi porsinya.

"Makanlah yang banyak"

Jaejoong melanjutkan makannya dengan lahap ia melirik kearah Yunho yang kini tak menyentuh lagi makanannya. Mata keduanya saling menatap.

"Yunh, kau mau tambah?" tanya Jaejoong ragu dan dapat anggukan dari Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Jaejoong langsung mengambil piring Yunho dan mengambil sayuran dan mata bulatnya menatap Yunho.

"yunh, Mau Kimchi atau —"

"Terserah kau Jae" ucapnya lembut membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah. Jaejoong mengambil beberapa lauk untuk Yunho dan memberikan kepada Yunho.

"Makasih jae" ucap Yunho

Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya. Apakah ini akting dari seorang Jung Yunho dihadapan orang lain? Jaejoong tak memperdulikan itu akting atau bukan yang penting Jaejoong diperlakukan dengan baik dengan Yunho.

"Jae, bisakah besok kau membuatku susy?"

"_**Ne**_, yunh"

"Jae _**Hyung**_, bolehkah aku tambah lagi?"

"Eh?"

Changmin langsung menyodorkan piring kosong miliknya kearah Jaejoong, Yunho menatap tajam kearah Changmin tapi Changmin tak menggubrisnya. Mata Yunho mulai memanas melihat Changmin. Tak berapa lama Junsu datang.

"oh.. Junsu_**~ya**__,_ kau sudah makan? Ayo makan" ajak Jaejoong pada Junsu yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"aku sudah makan dengan chunnie , _**hyung**_"

"kau makan malam dengan Yoochun?" tanya Yunho yang kini menatap Junsu, Junsu mengangguk dan duduk disamping Yunho.

"Yunho _**hyung**__,_ apakah aku cocok dengan chunnie?" tanya Junsu yang kini nampak antusias. Yunho tersenyum menatap Junsu.

"_**Why not**_?"

Junsu berjinkrak kegirangan, Jaejoong yang melihatnya tersenyum senang melihatnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul.

'_**Gomawo**__ yunnie'_

"eh? Kau tiang listrik kenapa kau disini?"

Changmin terdiam dan menyengir melihat Junsu.

"Aku hanya makan, Junsu _**hyung**_" ucap Changmin dengan wajah memelas

"Kau mengganggu kesenangan suami istri saja"

"_**Hyung**_, aku hanya kelaparan."

"_**Ne, arraseo**__. _Kau memang selalu kelaparan"

Changmin hanya menggerutu mendengar ucapan Junsu yang nampak meledeki dirinya, bukannya Changmin tak mau menjawab ucapan Junsu tapi ia takut melihat atasannya.

_**May I Love You**_

_********Arai ZheeAry (AZ)_

Yunho duduk diranjang yang tengah berkutat denga laptopnya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan membawakan suaminya susu vanilla hangat. Jaejoong menyimpannya dimeja nakas dan mata bulatnya meatap kearah jam dinding. Sudah jam 11 malam.

Junsu sudah tidur dan Changmin sudah pulang, Jaejoong duduk ditepi ranjang menatap Yunho yang kini nampak sibuk. Ia tak mengerti apa yang tengah dikerjakan suaminya.

"yunh, sudah malam sebaiknya kau tidur"

Yunho tetap berkutat dengan laptopnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Ia tak akan menyerah begitu saja.

"yunnie, minumlah susu agar tak sakit. Aku sudah simpan dimeja"

Tak ada jawaban lagi, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kembali dan berjalan menjauh dari Yunho dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya disofa.

"yunnie, jika sudah lelah tidurlah. Aku tak mau kau sakit lagi"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Jaejoong langsung memejamkan kedua mata indahnya. Yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap sosok yang kini tengah tertidur disofa.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Yunho berjalan menuju kearah Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas. Yunho tersenyum teduh. Hey ada apa dengan Tuan Jung yang terhormat ini?

Yunho mengusap pelan pipi Jaejoong, Yunho detik kemudian Yunho memukul jidatnya sendiri.

"kenapa denganku?" rutuknya

Yunho berdiri matanya tetap menatap Jaejoong, perasaannya bimbang. Haruskah? Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"Tidur kenapa masih menggunakan jaket?" gumam Yunho yang berjalan kearah ranjangnya dan mengambil selimt miliknya. Yunho menggunakan selimut merah marun miliknya pada Jaejoong yang kini tertidur pulas.

"pasti kedinginan _**ne**__?_"

"Euummh... _aa.. egya_" ngigau Jaejoong yang masih memejamkan matanya

"Eh?"

Yunho kembali keranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya. Apa karena perkataan ayah dan ibu Yunho tadi membuat Jaejoong jadi memikirkan anak? Itu mustahil, pikirnya.

"kau benar-benar aneh, baiklah Yunho tinggal sebulan kau tinggal bersamanya." Ucapnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

_**TBC**_

_Membosankan ne? Ini ngk sama seperti yang awal arai buat, yang kemaren keformat. Jadi mungkin feelnya kurang dichap. Ini konfliknya blum dan yang kubuat kemaren dah ada XD. Mian ne. _

_See U _


	5. Chapter 5

_Arai Present _

.

_~5 A~_

_._

_Mian, ada reader's yang minta 'gimana sekali-sekali' Yunho POV jadi kita tahu tentang Yunho (intinya gitu) Gomen, ini hanya FF Lawas jadi mohon diterima apa adanya ne?_

_._

**Just go back if u don't like it…**

_**Namja**_ cantik yang kini tengah berbadan dua mengerjapkan matanya, ia mendudukan dirinya disofa. Rasa kantuk masih menguasai dirinya, kaki jenjangnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mencuci muka, Jaejoong berjalan kembali ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya. Tidak lupa memakai selimut yang diberikan Yunho.

"Hangat" gumamnya

Apa Jaejoong lupa niat awalnya? Untuk bangun pagi?. Tangan lentiknya menarik selimut yang digunakannya agar menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, rasa hangat kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku kan buatkan Yunnie sushi"

Tak berapa lama mata bulatnya membulat sempurna,

"Oh ia, aku kesiangan" ucapnya yang bangkit dan ia menatap selimut yang digunakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia menatap sosok yang masih tertidur diranjangnya tanpa menggunakan selimut.

Jaejoong menyelimuti Yunho menggunakan selimut yang ia gunakannya tadi. Jaejoong terkekeh saat melihat Yunho saat tertidur dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho lebih dekat lagi.

Dengan keberanian yang ada, jari telunjuk Jaejoong menulusuri wajah tampan Yunho. Jari Jaejoong berhenti pada bibir milik Yunho, ingin sekali ia menciumnya.

'_Aku ngidam eoh? __**Aegya**__ mau nyium __**appa?**__' Jaejoong menggeleng pelan_

"Saat kau tertidurpun, kau masih terlihat tampan Yunh."

Jaejoong membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil pakaian yang dibutuhkan Yunho, walau sudah ditolak beberapa kali tapi Jaejoong tak pernah putus asa untuk tidak melakukannya.

Jaejoong menatap kearah meja nakas, susu yang diberikannya semalam habis. Jaejoong tersenyum kembali melihatnya. Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Yunho sesudah mengatakan.

"_**Saranghae bear**_"

Tidak sadarkah Jaejoong? Jika sosok yang ia anggap sedang tertidur telah terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tersenyum simpul melihat istrinya.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ cantik kini tengah berkutat dengan alat dapur dengan apron pink bergambar hello kitty yang melekat ditubuhnya. Tanpa ia ketahui jika ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya.

"_**OMO**__!_ Aku lupa beli ikan salmon" gerutu Jaejoong yang melihat isi kulkas, ia melepaskan apronnya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

Akhirnya Yunho keluar dari sembunyiannya, berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat apa yang sedang dipersiapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Membuat Sushi eoh?" gumam Yunho, yang melihat bahan-bahan untuk membuat sushi.

Ya memang, Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk membuat sushi tapi itu hanya bagian dari sandiwara, tak tahukah Jaejoong? Atau memang Jaejoong yang begitu polos? Yunho hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke kamarnya.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

"_**Hyung**_!" pekik _**namja**_ jangkung yang kini masuk kedalam apartemen Jaejoong yang tak terkunci. Ia berjala melewati ruangan tamu dan berdiri didekat meja makan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya jengah.

_**Namja**_ yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik _**namja**_jangkung ini hanya terdiam, tak berapa lama ia berdeham membuat _**namja**_ jangkung itu menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Direktur Jung" gumam Changmin yang membungkukkan badannya. Direktur Jung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Jung Yunho hanya melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Changmin hanya tersenyum kaku saat melihat suami Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Yunho berdiri tanpa berminat melihat Changmin yang kini tengah memandanginya.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya Changmin yang langsung duduk tanpa dipersilahkan oleh tuan rumahnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Yunho yang kini ikut duduk bersama Changmin. Belum sempat Changmin menjawab, Jaejoong datang membawa kresek berisi ikan salmon yang ia butuhkan.

"_**OMO**_!" kagetnya saat melihat kedua _**namja**_ yang kini beralih menatapnya "_**Wae**_?"

Jaejoong berjalan melewati keduanya yang kini tampak berdiam diri. Jaejoong mulai membersihkan ikan yang dibelinya dan mulai membuat sushi.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan tak berapa lama ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, Changmin dan Yunho hanya bengong melihatnya.

'_ada apa dengannya?'_

Tanpa menunggu lama Changmin berlari mengikuti Jaejoong, Yunho hanya melebarkan kedua matanya saat didahului oleh bawahannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat, bersiap untuk memukul siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal, marah dan kecewa.

"Jae _**hyung**__? __**Gwenchana**_?"

Changmin memegang tengkuk Jaejoong berusaha membantu Jaejoong, Jaejoong memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia merasa begitu mual. Jaejoong memegang perutnya.

"Ahh.. hah.. hah.. _**Gwenchana**_"

Changmin melirik kearah cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum licik dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong yang kini begitu lemas. Membuat sosok _**namja**_ kini bertambah emosi melihat keduanya.

Diumur Yunho yang dikatakan sudah dikatakan dewasa tapi dirinya masih labil sangat labil karena tak bisa menahan emosinya, akhirnya Yunho menghampiri Changmin dan menarik kerah baju Changmin.

_Brukh.._

Dengan sekali pukulan dari Yunho, Changmin tersungkur. Yunho hendak menghampiri Changmin tapi sebuah tangan melingkar sempurna dipinggang Yunho.

"_**Hajimma**__, __**jebal**_Yunh" lirih Jaejoong yang kini benar-benar tak punya tenaga. "Jangan seperti ini"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Suasana begitu hening setelah insiden tadi.

"Changmin_**~ya**__,_ kau mau sarapan eoh?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

"_**Nde**__, __**hyung**_" pekik Changmin tanpa menghiraukan tatapan menusuk dari Yunho yang masih melipat kedua tangannya didada. Yunho meihat kearah Jaejoong, menunggu responnya.

"ah... _**Mian**_, Changmin_**~ssi**_, kami akan sarapan diluar. Iakan jae?" tanya Yunho yang berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan merengkuh pinggang istrinya.

Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho yang sekarang berada disampingnya, ia tengah tersenyum kearah Jaejoong membuat hati Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Setidaknya jika Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho dengan perasaan lega karena didua bulan ia merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang istri yang layak.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho membuatnya harus bangkit dari lamuannya. Jaejoong tersenyum kaku dan menggangguk pelan. Jangan dibilang jika Changmin tak melihatnya, matanya memincing melihat kedua _**namja**_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ahh... _**mian ne**_" sesal Jaejoong

Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini menatapnya

"Ah _**ne**_... Direktur, maaf mengganggu" Changmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menunduk

"Lain kali bagaimana Minnie_**~ya**_" tawar Jaejoong dengan merasa bersalah.

"_**Ne**__, __**hyung**_. Aku pasti menunggunya"

Changmin berjalan keluar dari apartemen YunJae, Yunho menatap lekat istrinya dan tersenyum. Yunho tersenyum saat ia melihat kejanggalan.

"Sandiwara selanjutnya" bisiknya membuat Jaejoong tak mengerti

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa gugup saat ini.

_Chu~_

Yunho berhasil mendarat bibir berbentuk love itu dibibir Jaejoong yang ranum. Keduanya memejamkan matanya, tangan jaejong berada dipinggang Yunho agar keduanya memiliki jarak dan rahasia Jaejoong tak terbongkar.

Yunho terus melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan ragu Jaejoong mulai membalas kuluman Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum dalam hati, ia bahagia sangat bahagia.

'_aegya.. keinginanmu sudah terwujud'_

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat suaminya 'menyentuh' bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya saat malam Yunho 'menyentuh' tubuhnya. Ia tak ingin kemesraannya ini cepat berakhir. Tak ingin.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Seseorang yang tak jauh dari keduanya tengah menahan amarahnya saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat, ingin sekali ia memukul _**namja**_ yang kini tengah bercumbu dengan sosok cantik yang kini selalu mengahantui pikirannya dan hatinya. Matanya mulai berair.

"ini bukan akting"

Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan dengan rasa sakit yang masih terasa sakit melihat kejadian tadi. Tangannya memegang dadanya, disini, didadanya terasa amat sakit..

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Yunho melepaskan tautannya dan kini menatap Jaejoong yang kini menunduk malu, wajahnya merona. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat perilaku Jaejoong, begitu menggemaskan bukan? Kedua tangan Jaejoong masih berada dipinggang Yunho.

"Sampai kapan tanganmu ada dipinggangku eoh?" tanya Yunho yang kini melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat tangannya masih melekat dipinggang Yunho. Jaejoong langsung melepaskan sepasang tangannya dari pinggang Yunho.

"_**Mianhae**__.._" sesal Jaejoong yang langsung membelakangi Yunho, ia memegang kedua pipinya yang kini menghangat.

"Aku melakukannya tadi karena masih ada Changmin"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong membalikan badannya tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Yunho yang ada dihadapannya. Jaejoong memegang bibirnya, berarti yang tadi bagian dari sebuah sandiwara? Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

Kristal bening berjatuhan dipipi mulusnya, rasa sakit ini kembali menghampirinya. Kenapa tuhan tak adil padanya? Jaejoong hanya ingin kebahagian disisa hidupnya bersama Yunho.

"_**Gwenchana**_KIM JAEJOONG _**hwaiting**_!" Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menghapus air matanya.

Jaejoong kembali memasak sushi untuk Yunho, ia tersenyum kembali. Seakan ia tak mempunyai beban hidup. Jika ini sudah menjadi takdir hidupnya bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong tak bisa menghindarinya.

Sushi buatannya hampir jadi, tinggal digulung dan dipotong. Disimpan dikotal bekal untuk suaminnya.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho yang kini sudah siap dengan baju kerjanya, Jaejoong tersenyum manis melihat Yunho. Yang Yunho kenakan saat ini adalah baju pilihannya kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? "Junsu kemana?"

"Ah.. Junsu menginap bersama Yoochun"

Yunho mengangguk dan duduk dimeja makan, Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho dan memberikan kotak bekal untuk Yunho.

"Sushi untukmu"

_Deerrt... Deerrt..._

Yunho merogoh ponselnya dan menatap layar ponselnya membuat Jaejoong kini memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Yunho melirik kearah jajoong kini tengah menatapnya juga.

"Ahra_**~ssi**_?" tanya Jaejoong yang kemudian duduk dihadapan Yunho dan tersenyum

"Aku hanya meminta dua bulan untuk benar-benar menjadi istrimu tapi sebulan lebih kau seperti ini" lirih Jaejoong yang berjalan mengambil secarik kertas dan pulpen dan kembali menghampiri Yunho.

Jaejoong kini mulai menulis dihadapan Yunho, Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong yang menulis tanpa Yunho ketahui apa yang ditulis oleh Jaejoong.

"selesai"

Jaejoong langsung memberikan pada Yunho, Yunho mulai mebacanya

_**Surat perjanjian antara Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong**_

_**Selama aku menjadi istrimu 3 minnggu kedepan kau harus menjadi suami pada umumnya, tentunya aku akan menanjadi pendamping yangg baik untukmu 3 minggu kedepan.**_

Yunho kini menatap Jaejoong yang kini hanya tersenyum lebar, Yunho kembali menatap secarik kertas dan mulai melajutkan baca'annya.

_**Kim Jaejoong boleh memanggil Jung Yunho dengan sebutan 'yunnie'**_

_**liburan dipulau jeju**_

_**Mengunjungi pantai ketika fajar tiba**_

_**Kim Jaejoong akan membawakan bekal utuk Jung Yunho jika siang menjelang**_

_**Jung Yunho harus memberi nama kesayangan untuk Kim Jaejoong. **_

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong yang kini masih tersenyum lebar, Yunho merasa geli saat membaca yang terakhir. Yunho menyimpannya kembali. Yunho mengertukan keningya bertanda bingung meihat tulisan Jaejoong, bukan karena tulisannya tak bisa dimengerti

"Kau harus membacanya sampai habis"

"_**Mwo**__?_"

Jaejoong membalikan kertas yang baru saja Yunho baca

"Setelah kau baca, tanda tanganlah"

Yunho memutar bolanya kesal dan mengambil kembali kertas yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya

_**Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong harus mengatakan "Love You" setiap pagi dan malam.**_

_**Tak ada yang namanya Ahra**_

_**Mengantarkan Kim Jaejoong kemanapun yang dia mau**_

_**Tidur seranjang**_

"_**MWO**_?" teriak Yunho tak percaya saat membaca yang terakhir.

"Kau keberatan Yun?" tanya Jaejoong ragu melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho "ahh... hanya 3 minggu, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tenang saja"

"Tapi, ini—"

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, hapus saja nomor sembilan" lirih Jaejoong yang berusaha agar tesenyum

Yunho mendesah pelan menarik kertas tersebut, mengambil pulpen dan mendatangani kertas tersebut tepat diatas namanya dan disertai tanda tangan Jaejoong disampingnya. Memberikan pada Jaejoong tanpa menghapus nomer sembilan.

"_**Wae**_?" tanya Jaejoong yang membaca kerta tersebut, tulisannya masih lengkap tanpa ada yang dicoret oleh Yunho "_**Gomawo**_"

Yunho tersenyum saat mendengarnya, ia melirik kearah kotak bekalnya dan menyodorkan pada Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong bingung.

"Tugasmu dimulai dari sekarangkan Jae?"

Jaejoong menggeleng bertanda tak setuju dan mengambil sebilah pisau dan terduduk kembali, Yunho hanya menyerngitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Apa Jaejoong mencoba membunuhnya?

"Arhh.." ringis Jaejoong saat pisau mendarat mulus dijari manisnya membuat darah segar keluar begitu saja. Jaejoong menempelkan tiga jarinya yang terkena darahnya mengenai kertas tepat didekat tanda tangannya.

"Ini baru syah"

"Kau sudah gila?"

Jaejoong menggeleng menatap Yunho

"Ini bertanda bahwa aku serius Yunh"

Perkataan Jaejoong membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata, serius? Jaejoong melipat kertas perjanjiannya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini tengah memandanginya.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan pergi. Seperti yang kau mau"

Perkataan yang sederhana yang keluar dari bibir merah jajeoong membuat Yunho menundukan kepalanya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Apa ia senang karena sebentar lagi berpisah dengan Jaejoong?

Yunho bangkit dari tempatnya dan menatap Jaejoong

"Aku pergi"

"_**love you**_ yunh"

'_jangan katakan itu, kumohon'_

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok _**namja**_ cassanova duduk dengan santainya di caffee Bolero, duduk berhadapan dengan _**namja**_ jangkung yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Jadi Yoochun _**hyung**_ tak percaya padaku?"

_**Namja**_ yang dipanggil Yoochun hanya memegang dagunya layaknya sedang berfikir, matanya menerawang keseluruh ruangan.

"Chunnie" panggil _**namja**_ imut yang kini melambaikan tangannya kearah Yoochun dan duduk disamping Yoochun dan menyimpan segelas Mocca.

"_**Honey**_"

"Hi~ tiang" sapa Junsu pada Changmin yang duduk dihadapanya. Changmin hanya menggerutu saat dirinya dipanggil 'Tiang'.

"baiklah, waktunya beraksi"

"_**Hyung**_, memangnya Duckbutt tahu siapa Jung Yunho?"

Junsu sudah memberikan tatapan kesal pada Changmin membuat Changmin menunduk meminum coffee latenya. Yoochun memandang Junsu dan merangkulnya.

"Suie sudah tahu"

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan menatap kedua sosok yang berada dihadapannya dengan ragu.

"_**Hyung**_..."

Kedua _**namja**_ yang ada dihadapannya menoleh kearah Changmin yang kini terlihat pucat, Changmin menatap keduanya terlihat ragu.

"_**Wae**_?"

Changmin mengatakannya dengan takut, Yoochun dan Junsu terdiam. Apa keduanya tak salah dengar? Apa benar Changmin?

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok _**namja**_ tampan kini hanya berdiam diri, tak minat untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan rekannya Choi Siwon. Yunho hanya berdeham pelan membuat Choi Siwon tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hi~ Jung, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yunho hanya terdiam, tak berniat mengobrol dengan _**namja**_ yag bermarga Choi Siwon meneguk kembali minumannya dengan santainya ia duduk disofa ruang kerja Yunho.

"Ah... kudengar kau sudah menikah, tapi bukan bersama Ahra eoh?"

Yunho menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak suka dan kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau tertarik dengan kehidupanku eoh?"

Siwon terkekeh dan menatap kembali Yunho yang hanya tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Mungkin" ucap Siwon santai

Tok...Tok...

"Masuk" perintah Yunho

"_**Annyeong**__"_ sapa _**namja**_ yang kini berdiri diambang pintu membuat _**namja**_ yang kini bercengkrama menoleh kesumber suara.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jaejoong duduk dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, ia begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Ia menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa menghangat, ini yang Jaejoong mau. Sebuah kebahagiaan dikehidupan keluarganya.

Ia meirik kearah jam dinding, Jaejoong mengelus perutnya dengan sayang. Seakan mimpi saat Yunho menciumnya dipagi hari, semoga setiap hari Jaejoong mendapatkan morning kiss dari suaminya.

"Baby_, __**umma**_ mau kekantor _**appa **_mu sayang baik-baiklah didalam sana _**ne**_?"

Jaejoong memperbaiki jaket yang digunakannya, merapikan rambutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat dirinya dicermin. Jaejoong mengambil kotak bekal Yunho dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya.

Jaejoong berdiri dihalte bus, senyunya terus terpancar diwajah cantiknya. Ia menoleh kearah bus yang berjalan kearanya. Jaejoong naik kedalam bus dan duduk dengan tenang. Melihat keluar jendela, berjejer gedung-gedung tinggi. Lima belas menit kemudian Jaejoong sampai didepan kantor Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum kembali dan berjalan masuk kegedung besar tersebut. Jaejoong mengentikan langkahnya, ia tak tahu ruangan Yunho. Ia melihat semua orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

"apa aku menelfonnya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

_Pluk.._

Jaejoong merasakan pundaknya tepuk pelan oleh sosok dibelakangnya, membuat Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya.

"_**Ya**__!_ Changmin_**ya**_"

"_**Hyung**_ sedang apa eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menunjukan kotak bekal yang dibawanya membuat mata Changmin berbinar-binar. Changmin meraih tangannya untuk mengambil kotak bekal milik Jaejoong tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menariknya kembali.

"_**hyung**__,_ Jae _**hyung**_" rengek Changmin

"Ini untuk suamiku"

Changmin hanya tersenyum getir mendengarnya, seriuskah? Suami?

"Changmin_**~ya**_, antarkan aku keruangan Yunnie_, __**palli**_"

Changmin hanya mengangguk lesu dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum bahagia. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tak luput dari para karayawan yang melihatnya. Changmin menunjuk ruangan Yunho.

"_**Gomawo**_" ucap Jaejoong tulus dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, mengetuknya saat mendengar perintah dari dalam Jaejoong langsung membuka pintu. Menampakan dua sosok _**namja**_ yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho, Jaejoong tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong

"Ini Kim Jaejoong? _**Ani**_maksudku Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah _**namja**_ yang kini menatapnya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Oh... _**Annyeong**_" sapa Jaejoong ramah yang kini membungkukan badannya.

Siwon tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong, menatap Jaejoong yang kini berdiri disamping Yunho. Yunho langsung berdiri dihadapan Jaejoong dan memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Wow... jadi ini istrimu? Cantik" ucap siwon yang masih menatap Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearah lain.

"Silahkan keluar" usir Yunho yang menunjuk pintu keluar, siwon hanya mengangguk dan menatap kembali Jaejoong.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Jae, semoga kita bertemu lagi" ucap siwon yang langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Yunho berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang kini menunduk

"Boo?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yunho yang kini berada dihadapannya. "_Nugu_?" Yunho terkekeh dan menunjuk Jaejoong.

"_**N-nan**_?" tanya Jaejoong dengan menunjukan dirinya sendiri, Yunho mengambil DVD yang ada dimejanya.

"Kau pernah menonton Film animasi ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu membuat Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jaejoong yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Aku sudah menontonnya berulang-ulang, anak kecil itu menakuti monster dengan mengatakan 'BOO'" semangat Jaejoong saat menceritakannya, mengekspresikan saat mengatakan BOO.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu maksudku, Boo?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

"Kau begitu menggemaskan seperti anak kecil itu"

Perkataan Yunho berhasil membuat wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah, ia tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Ta Daa... aku membawakanmu makan siang" ucap Jaejoong riang, Yunho terenyum.

"Kita makan dikantin saja _**ne**_?"

Jaejoong mengaguk setuju dan keduanya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Yunho, Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"Changmin_**~ya**_, aku makan siang dulu bersama istriku. _**Arra**__?_" ucap Yunho yang tersenyum yang berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"_**Bye**_.. Minnie_**~ya**_"

Yunho semakin merapatkan dirinya degan Jaejoong. Melewati karyawan yang memandangi keduanya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyu kaku melihat diperhatikan seperti itu. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul saat ia medengar bisik-bisikan para karyawannya.

"_OMO! Apa itu istrinya Direktur?"_

"_aku kalah putih dari istrinya"_

"_Kyeopta"_

"_aku menjadi iri melihatnya"_

"_kenapa baru sekarang presdir memperlihtkan kemesraannya dengan istrinya?"_

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk setelah sampai dikantin karyawan, dikantinpun keduanya masih menjadi pusat perhatian. Jaejoong menjadi salah tigkah. Ia mulai membuka bekal yang ia bawa.

"Sekarang makanlah"

Yunho menggeleng pelan

"_**Wae**__?_ Aku suddah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati"

"Suapi aku Jae"

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis, kenapa tiba-tiba? Yunho tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat sosok _**namja**_ yang duduk dibelakang Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatap keduanya.

Jaejoong mengambil sumpit dan mengambil susy dan menyuap Yunho yang .

"Bagaimana rasanya eoh?"

"Setidaknya layak untuk dimakan" ucap Yunho enteng, Jaejoong mempout bibirnya kesal. Yunho terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"_**Ya**__!_" marah Jaejoong merasa dipermainkan, Jaejoong menyimpan sumpitnya enggan untuk menyuapi Yunho lagi.

"Yah... Aku hanya bercanda" Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"_**Jinjja**__?_"

Yunho mengangguk tapi Jaejoong langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunho. Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, ia bingung. Kenapa Jaejoong mulai sensitive? Ia hanya bercanda.

"kau ingin apa eoh?"

Jaejoong langsung tersenyum kearah Yunho, Yunho menepuk jidatnya. Sepertinya ia salah bertanya, membuat ekspresi Jaejoong dengan cepat berubah.

"_**kajja**_**,** kita jalan-jalan keMall"

"Untuk apa?"

Jaejoong malah mempout bibirnya, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi suapi aku lagi _**arra**_?"

Jaejoong menangkup pipi Yunho dan mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas membuat Yunho diam membeku, apa Jaejoong mencium Yunho? Ditengah banyaknya karyawan Yunho? Jaejoong mengambil susy dengan sumpit yang dipegangnya.

"Aaa.. Yunnie"

Yunho mulai tersadar dan tersenyum, membuaka mulutnya.

"Habiskan _**ne**_"

Yunho mengangguk, tangan Jaejoong mengambil tissu dan mengusap pelan bibir Yunho yang adanya sisa makanan. Yunho menyunggingkan senyumannya mendengar bisik-bisik dari para karyawannya. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunh"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

_**Namja**_ yang terlihat dengan angkuhnya duduk disebuah kafe, kedua tangannya dilipat kedadanya. Bibirnya tersenyum licik.

"Tuan Choi, saya sudah mencari tahu tentang Kim Jaejoong"

_**Namja**_ paruh baya itu memberikan amplop coklat pada _**namja**_ yang dipanggil 'Tuan Choi'

"kita tunggu waktu yang tepat,_**arra**_" ucapnya yang memperlihatkan senyuman liciknya saat melihat foto Jaejoong di dalam amplop tersebut "Mati kau Jung"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

"Yunnie, belikan aku ice cream" rengek Jaejoong yang menarik uJung jas Yunho layaknya anak kecil. Yunho melihat kearah toko ice cream dipusat perbelanjaan diseoul. Ya sekarang keduanya berada disana karena Jaejoong merengek ingin datang.

"baiklah, tunggu disini" ucap Yunho yang berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini duduk seorang diri.

"_**Annyeong**__, __**nuna**_" sapa _**namja**_ kecil yang kini menatap Jaejoong

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah _**namja**_ kecil yang kini memakan ice cream vanilla, ia memberikan kotak coklat keJaejoong.

"_**Nuna**_, ini"

_**Namja**_ kecil itu tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya bingung, Jaejoong membuka kartu yang terselip didalamnya da mulai membacanya.

_Untuk Kim Jaejoong_

_Coklat untukmu yang cantik_

_Choi Siwon_

Jaejoong menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, siapa choi siwon? Jaejoong tersenyum sepertinya ada penggemarnya, Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Jae, kau kenapa?" Yunho datang dengan membawa ice cream vanilla

"Whoaa, tahu dari mana aku suka vanilla?" heboh Jaejoong yang langsung mengambil ice cream dari tangan Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul.

Mata musang menatap kearah benda yang ada dipaangkuan Jaejoong

"Kau beli coklat?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini sibuk dengan ice creamnya. Jaejoong hanya menggelenng sebagai jawabannya. "Lalu?"

Jaejoong memberikan kartu ucapan pada Yunho, Yunho mulai membacanya. Mata musangnya menerawang mencari sosok yang Yunho cari. Tangan Yunho mengepal, Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Yunho tak menjawab, ia malah mengambil kotak coklat Jaejoong dan membuangnya kekotak sampah. Jaejoong melebarkan keda matanya saat melihat Yunho membuang coklat miliknya. Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Jae, jangan pernah menerima apapun dari orang yang tak kau kenal"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah, kenapa Yunho begitu kesal? Itu hanya sebuah coklat, tidak akan menyakitinya kan?

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Yunho berjalan berdampingan dengan Jaejoong yang kini nampak bercerita panjang lebar tentang film yang beru saja mereka tonton.

"Jae? Apa kau tak lelah?"

Jaejoong menggeleng ia nampak sangat bahagia sekarang, yunho yang melihatnya terlihat senang. Yunho menyeruput coffee ditangannya.

"Jae? Bagaimana kalau kita kepulau jeju besok?" tanya yunho yang kini terus berjalan "yah.. aku hanya ingin mengikuti kemauanmu"

Tak ada jawaban, yunho menoleh. Ia tak mendapati jaejoong disampingnya. Kenama jaejoong? Berarti ia ngomong seorang diri eoh?

Yunho terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Jaejoong, Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jae!" teriak Yunho pada akhirnya, ia tak perdulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang melihatnya. Yang ia inginkan Jaejoong kembali dihadapannya.

.

_**TBC**_

_**Mian, ini cerita tambah membingungkan dan memuakan... :P Mian ne..  
Gomawo atas Review-nya**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Just go back if u don't like it…**

Jaejoong memakan Big burger miliknya dengan lahap tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang terus menerus mengomel tiada hentinya. Bibir plum Jaejoong terus bergerak seiring dengan masukanya Big Burger miliknya. Mata bulatnya terus menatap pakaian 'Si Kecil' yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Yunho.

Yunho mendesah pelan, ia menatap kesal pada _**namja**_ Cantik yang ada dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi dirinya terus memanggil nama KIM JAEJOONG tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari Jaejoong.

"Yunnie, Nanti sore kita kepantai" Jaejoong masih terus memakan burgernya, ingat Big burger. Yunho beranjak dari temapt duduknya dan terdengar suara meja yang berdecit. Jaejoong menghentikan makannya dan berbalik menatap Yunho.

"Pulang!" Yunho merampas burger milik Jaejoong, membuangnya begitu saja tanpa mengerti perasaan Jaejoong. Mata Jaejoong mulai memerah menatap burger yang tak layak dimakan lagi, bibir Plumnya bergetar. Ia menahan tangisnya.

"Aku marah padamu Jung Yunho" lirih Jaejoong yang berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan tak lupa membawa belanjaannya. Yunho hanya melihat punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh darinya, kenapa sekarang Jaejoong yang marah?

Yunho hanya mengkhawatirkan istrinya yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya bagaimana Yunho tak khawatir? Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Jaejoong. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau, ternyata Jaejoong hanya pergi kesebuah toko perlengkapan bayi.

**#FLASH BACK#**

Lututku terasa lemas saat tak menemukan Jaejoong, demi apapun aku benci saat ia tak mendengarkan ucapanku. Terus kutanyai orang yang lewat dihadapanku, menanyai keberadaan Jaejoongku._**Wait**__, _aku memanggilnya Jaejoongku? Lupakan.

Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong, astaga Jae. Kau pergi kemana? Jangan membuatku seperti orang gila Jae.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah toko-toko yang berjejer, aku menyesal mengikuti keinginanmu Jae. jika aku menemukanmu akan berlari menghampirimu dan memelukmu sekuat yang aku bisa.

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi, _**namja**_ yang kucari-cari sampai membuat tubuhku berkeringat dan lelah berada tepat depan mataku. Ia terlihat tersenyum memegang beberapa baju untuk bayi. Ia nampak bersemangat. Apa ia stress karena tak bisa mengandung?

Aku berlari menuju Jaejoong yang tak menyadari kehadiranku, aku tersenyum dan meraih tangannya untuk memeluknya.

"_**Hajima**_"cegah Jaejoong yang mendorongku kebelakang, aku mengerutkan keningku. Kenapa ia selalu menolak jika aku memeluknya? Kenapa wajahnya memucat saat melihatku? Apa aku nampak buruk dimatanya?

"Kenapa kau mentapaku seperti itu eoh?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan ia memilih beberapa pakaian bayi. Apa dia tersinggung dengan perkataanku beberapa waktu lalu? Apa dia benar-benar menginginkan seorang anak?

Lihatlah tingkah kekanak-kanakannya, apa ia bersungguh ingin membeli Baju bayi seperti itu? Yah kim Jaejoong lelucon macam apa yang kau buat? Aku hanya melihatnya, kenapa dirinya begitu antusias?

"Kita harus pulang, aku lelah Jae"

Seakan aku tak berada ada disamping Jaejoong, ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapanku. Yah.. aish, kenapa ia semakin membuatku marah dan penasaran. Catatan : karena dia istriku.

"_**YA**_! Kim Jaejoong" suaraku meninggi saat ia sama sekali tak menanggapi ucapanku, ia menoleh kearahku. Mengembungkan pipiya kesal mungkin "Ayo pulang" Jaejoong malah memberikanku baju bayi yang tadi pegangnya.

"Bayar!"

Jaejoong langsung meninggalkanku, kau cari mati Kim? Berani sekali memerintahku, akhirnya aku membayar miliknya yah aku menyerah. Astaga, ada apa denganku? Aku berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah duduk sambil memegangi perutnya.

"_**Ya**_, ada apa denganmu?" Jaejoong menggeleng, ia pasti bohong. Kalau Jaejoong baik-baik saja kenapa keringatnya terus keluar, wajahnya kelihatan pucat.

"Aku ingin Burger, Yunnie" Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggandengnya, baiklah untuk hari ini aku akan menuruti keinginannmu bukankah sebentar lagi kau meninggalkanku? Seperti janjimu?

"_**Kajja**_"

"Boo, bisakah kau membuka jaketmu? Kau terlihat kepanasan, ya pelan-pelan minumnya."Ucapku setelah berada disalah satu resto yang adaa, Jaejoong memesan jus strawberry. Lihatlah sepertinya ia kesal padaku, lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang sama saat aku melarangnya. Sungguh aku ingin tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa Burgernya lama sekali? Aku lapar Yunh" rajuknya, ya tuhan hari ini benar-benar berat bagiku. Begitu banyak godaan. Tak berapa lama pelayan datang dan membawakan burger milik Jae.

"Silahkan dinikmati" ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua, Jaejoong langsung melahap burgernya tanpa ba bi bu,. Apa ia sungguh lapar? Aku terus memperhatikan dirinya. Ada perasaan nyaman jika ada disampingnya. Apa yang kupikirkan?

Tapi kenapa ia selalu menggunakan jaket yang sama? Apa ia tak punya jaket? Dan kenapa ia selalu menggunakan jaket? Hey.. ini bukan musim dingin.

**#FlashBack End**

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang meninggalkannya, Yunho harus menepati perjanjiannya bukan? Harus menuruti permintaan Jaejoong sang istri. Karena perjanjian tersebut masih berlaku bukan?

"Jae, ayo sayang jangan marah seperti ini "

Jaejoong tetap mengabaikan ucapan Yunho, baginya itu hanya angin lalu. Ia kesal tentu saja, disaat ia menginginkan sesuatu malah semuanya terbuang begitu saja.

"Aku mau makan Yunnie"

"Mau makan lagi?" Jaejoong mengangguk, Yunho hanya menuruti. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari lagi, ia dengan Jaejoong. Setelah itu akan selesai.

"_**Kajja**_, jangan membuang waktu"

Jaejoong tersenyum saat jemarinya disentuh oleh Yunho bukan hanya disentuh melainkan digenggam dengan erat. Jaejoong terbuai dengan prilaku Yunho, kenapa tidak kemaren-kemaren ia melakukan hal serupa?

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Jaejoong duduk dengan tenang dijok mobil, kepalanya bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan alunan musik yang diputar. Sampai-sampai ia memainkan kemari lentiknya seolah ia memaikan alat musik, rambutnya bergerak beraturan saat angin berhembus mengenai wajahnya. Karena jendela mobil ia buka setengahnya.

"Kau tak kepanasan?"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh saat Yunho bertanya padanya, walau Yunho masih fokus menyetir. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Changmin?"

"Baru-baru, _**wae**_?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan masih fokus menyetir, Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ia lupa.

"Yunnie, mampir ke minimarket _**ne?**_"

Yunho meminggirkan mobilnya dan Jaejoong langsung keluar dari mobil dan disusul oleh Yunho. Jaejoong nampak asyik dengan berbagai sayuran dihadapannya.

"_**Wae**_?" Jaejoong menoleh melihat suaminya yang tengah menatapnya, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Aku ingin memasak dirumah saja, dan menelfon Junsu untuk mengajak Yoochun dan Changmin"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, untuk apa mengajak pengganggu? Mengurangi jatah kebersamaan dengan Jaejoong saja. Jaejoong langsung menangkup pipi Yunho. Hati Yunho berdesir nyaman melihat senyuman yang ditunjukan Jaejoong untuknya.

"_**Saranghae**_ Yunh~"

Chu~

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho tanpa mengetahui kondisi mereka sedang berada dimana. Yunho hanya mengerjapkan matanya, sungguh ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukannya. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya untuk memilih bahan masakannya.

Yunho menahan pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut, Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong membalas ciumannya.

"Yunh.. hentikan"

Jaejoong mendorong pelan Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa memperdulikan tatapan ibu-ibu yang tengah berbelanja. Yunho mendorong trolli tersebut meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah memegang bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku."

Setelah Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah selesai berbelanja keduanya segera pulang ke apartemen milik keduanya. Canda tawa menghiasi perjalanannya, Yunho tak henti-hentinya menggoda Jaejoong.

"_**Kajja**_, Yunh. Pasti pasti mereka sudah menunggu kita" Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk. Menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dengan mesra.

"Aku pulang!" seru Jaejoong yang namapak terkekeh melihat ketiga dongsaengnya yang tengah bercengkrama.

"ah... _**Hyung**_ mesra sekali, aku jadi iri" Yoochun menjadi iritasi mendengar ucapan kekasihnya kim Junsu barusan. Yoochun melirih kearah Yunho yang nampak tersenyum. Jangan tanyakan Changmin, ia tengah mengumpat tentang Yunho.

Jaejoong sibuk didapur dengan Junsu, sesekali keduanya bergumam. Junsu sedikit bingung kenapa _**hyung**_nya tak bicara sejujurnya padanya? dan kenapa Jaejoong terlihat bahagia akhir-akhir ini? Setidaknya rumah tangga Jaejoong membaik.

"_**Hyung**_!" panggil Changmin yang berjalan kearah JaeSu yang tengah sibuk.

"_**Wae**_? Kau lapar huh?"

Changmin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kekanak-kanakan kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh pelan saat melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"_**Aigoo**_... kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan eoh?" Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Changmin.

"Apa _**hyung**_ menyayangiku?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Junsu yang berada disamping Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti, tak tahukah Jaejoong jika ada _**namja**_ tampan yang tak lain adalah suaminya sendiri Jung Yunho yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, matanya mulai memerah. Aura disekitarnya mencekam, Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya dan bejalan menuju Yoochun seorang diri diruang tengah.

"Oh.. hi~ Jung" Yunho duduk disamping Yoochun yang tengah bersantai, Yunho tak menjawab. Ia tak ingin banyak bicara dengan Yoochun. Yoochun berdecak pelan.

"Ah~ Semakin lama, aktingmu semakin bagus Jung" tutur Yoochun disertai dengan kekehan pelan, Yunho menoleh kearah Yoochun yang tengah menatap siaran TV.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yoochun menoleh, tatapan keduanya beradu. Yoochun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sungguh sahabatnya sangat pintar berakting.

"Kau akan kehilangan Jae _**hyung**_ oh karena Jae _**hyung**_ akan direbut oleh orang lain" bisik Yoochun, ia menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Yunho. Sepertinya kemenangan akan segera didapat oleh Yoochun.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Yunho duduk seorang diri dibalkon apartemennya, suasana malam yang begitu menyejukan. Pemandangan diluar sana begitu menakjubkan, begitu banyak lampu-lampu yang menerangi kota. Yunho kembali teringat kata-kata Yoochun siang tadi.

Ia makan begitu tak berselera, Yunho terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa mengetahui jika Jaejoong duduk disampingnya dengan secangkir susu vanilla hangat. Jaejoong menyeruput susunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suaminya.

"Janga terlalu memikirkanku"Goda Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamuannya, Yunho tersenyum bodoh saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berada disampingnya.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, sungguh ia tak mau menginat kejadian siang tadi. Hal yang membuatnya kesal saat Changmin mengambil perhatian Jaejoong, sungguh Yunho ingin mencekiknya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Jae?"

"Eum"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan mendesah pelan. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong, menyenderkan kepala Jaejoong dipundak miliknya. Tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum .

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi" lirih Jaejoong yang masih memegang secangkir susu miliknya, akhir-akhir ini ia sering kedokter dan meminum susu ibu hamil tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho.

"Kau senang?" terdengar nada kesal saat Yunho mengatakannya, Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Senang? Tentu saja tidak. "Boo"

"Yunnie, aku akan merindukan panggilan itu, jika aku pergi maka aku akan pergi dimana aku dilahirkan"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, udara yang begitu dingin membuat _**namja**_ cantik berbadan dua tersebut mengeratkan jaketnya. Ia tersenyum senang, setidaknya tuhan memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan untuknya.

Ia menunduk menatap perutnya yang semakin membuncit, ia bahagia. Setidaknya keputusanya benar, ia tak akan menyesalinya walau merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Yunho yang hanya seumur jagung. Jadi Jaejoong bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang istri.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, merasakan hembusan udara pantai disore hari. Dirinya seolah terbuai dan dimanjakan oleh suasana, mendengar derasnya ombak menerjang batu karang, angin yang berhembus mengenai wajahnya. Ia terbuai suasana.

Sungguh apa jadinya, jika harus meninggalkan keluarganya dan membesarkan anaknya seorang diri? Sanggupkah dirinya?

"Jae~"

Jaejoong masih tak menyahut, ia masih terbawa suasana ditepi pantai ini. Ia sungguh mneikmatinya, merasakan jika dirinya tengah terbang bersama burung-burung yang mulai kembali kepohon yang menjadi tempat berteduhnya.

_**Namja**_ yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas sejenak, mungkin dirinya harus membiarkan istrinya seperti itu. Suami Jaejoong duduk dihamparan pasir, ia menatap kearah laut yang terbentang luas.

Tak berapa lama suami Jaejoong atau Jung Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang tengah meneteskan kristal bening membuat sungai disekitar mata bulatnya, posisi Jaejoong masih tetap sama. ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran Yunho.

'_Jae, ada apa denganmu?'_

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya, Yunho langsung membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Ia tak mau ketahuan kepergok tengah memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong.

"aku akan menjaga titipanmu tuhan~" Gumam Jaejoong tanpa sadar, Yunho dapat mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Jae?" panggil Yunho pelan, Jaejoong terkejut saat melihat Yunho yang berada disampingnya, sungguh ingin rasanya berlari meninggalkan Yunho. Ia takut. Wajah Jaejoong memucat melihat Yunho. Yunho menyodorkan (?) kaleng cola pada Jaejoong.

"Minumlah dan duduklah disampingku"

Jaejoong ragu dan akhirnya ia mengambil kaleng soda tersebut dan menghempaskan pantatnya dipasir. Duduk berdua bersama suaminya dan calon bayi yang berada didalam perutnya. Jaejoong tersenyum, sungguh ia tak ingin mengakhiri ini semua dengan begitu saja.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Yunho tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang tengah meneguk habis colanya, lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Yunho. Entah kenapa Yunho sekarang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari Yunho sebelumnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Jaejoong polos sambil memegang kaleng cola pemberian Yunho. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dengan beralaskan pasir. Ia menatap langit berwarna orange karena matahari akan kembali keperaduannya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Sungguh ia lelah melihat Yunho yang terus berakting baik terhadapnya karena perjanjian konyol yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya terbawa suasana, Yunh"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang kini tengah melihatnya, melihat ekspresi Yunho yang akan ia keluarkan. Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat Yunho tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti"

"Yunnie, belikan aku ice cream berukuran besar _**ne**_?"

Yunho mendelik saat mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Ia benar-benar menginginkan ice cream saat ini.

"Pantasan kau semakin gemuk boo, perutmu semakin membuncit karena kau terlalu banyak makan."

"_**Ya**_! Ini bukan gemuk tapi—" Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya, astaga apa yang kau pikirkan Jaejoong? Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong.

"Tapi apa eoh?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan bangkit dari acara baringnya, ia takut dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. Membuat Yunho semakin penasaran, rasa ingin tahunya semakin besar.

"Tapi apa Jae?"

Jaejoong tersenyum hambar dan berbalik menatap Yunho yang kini tengah menatapnya juga. Jaejoong tersenyum senormal mugkin.

"Aku bukan gemuk Tuan Jung, tapi ini karena lemak" dusta Jaejoong yang menunjuk perutnya sendiri, astaga ingin rasanya Jaejoong membenturkan kepalanya ditembok. _**Mianhae aegya**_, pikirnya.

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan berdecak pelan, ia berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Jaejoog tersenyum saat melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

Jaejoong berbalik menatap hamparan laut, ia bernafas lega. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam erat ujung jaket tebalnya, apa benar perutnya terlihat? Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Ia mengatur nafasnya. Jangan sekarang.

Jaejoong berajalan mendekati batu karang berjejer dengan indah, batu karang yeng terlihat besar di ujung pantai(?).

"_**Annyeong~**_"

Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar seseorang menyapa, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyuman dari _**namja**_ tinggi mempunyai senyum yang menawan. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku, Ny. Jung?" Jaejoong nampak berfikir dan menatap kembali _**namja**_ yang ada dihadapannya. _**Namja**_ tersebut tersenyum lagi, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Choi Siwon, rekan kerja Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong terkekeh, ia baru ingat. Sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya, Jaejoong membalasnya. "Jung Jaejoong"

"Sendiri?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan tertawa renyah, rambutnya bergerak seiring angin datang. Siwon tersenyum, melihat Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau bersama Yunho, Jaejoong_**~ssi**_?" tebak Siwon, Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya. Mata Siwon beralih pada perut Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. Jaejoong yang merasakan jika Siwon tengah memperhatikan perutnya, ia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Kau semakin 'berisi' Jaejoong_**~ssi**_" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri pelipisnya, Jaejoong dapat melihat seringai yang terlihat dari wajah Siwon.

Jaejoong sedikit memundurkan langkahnya, semakin mundur maka Siwon semakin maju mengikuti langkahnya. Kaki Jaejoong mulai basah terkena air laut, matanya bergerak gelisah. Mata bulatnya mencari-cari sosok Yunho.

Kenapa Yunho belum juga muncul? Kenapa pantai ini tak ramai? Jaejoong terus berdo'a dalam hati, ia terus memanggil nama suaminnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, matanya memanas melihat ekspresi Siwon saat ini.

"Daripada kau menjadi istri Yunho yang TAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU lebih baik kau menjadi istriku saja Jaejoongie"

Jaejoong menggeleng, kata-kata Siwon barusan. Ia tak mau menjadi istri Siwon, Jaejoong tak mengenal Siwon. Ia baru kenal beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ck, Yunho mencintaiku, jangan pernah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan tertawa dengan suara yang begitu keras, mata Siwon menyiratkan kemarahan. Ia mencengkram lengan Jaejoong.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU DENGAN BAYIMU!" teriak Siwon dengan nada sinis, ia berusaha melepaskan jaket yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus berontak meminta Siwon untuk melepaskannya. Jangan harap Siwon akan melepaskannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh tegap Siwon tapi alhasil ia malah didorong balik oleh Siwon, tubuh Jaejoong oleng dan jatuh. Na'as kepalanya mengenai batu karang, Siwon memundurkan langkahnya. Ia terlihat ketakutan melihat kondisi Jaejoong.

"CHOI SIWON!"

Siwon menoleh, belum sempat ia melihat jelas _**namja**_ yang ada dihadapannya sebuah pukulan melayang diwajah tampannya. Sakit tentu saja.

Bugghh...

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Yunho hanya menggerutu kesal karena antrian untuk membeli ice cream begitu panjang, astaga kenapa dirinya seperti babu Jaejoong yang disuruh ini itu? Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tolong dicatat dan kenapa kedai ice creamnya harus menyebrang jalan?

Yang pasti Yunho tak bisa mengawasi istrinya dari kejauhan, akhirnya bagian Yunho untuk membeli ice ceram kesampaian. Yunho memesan dua cup ice cream vanilla ukuran jumbo tentunya. Setelah membeli, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Jaejoong.

"Huwee... _**ummaa**_, Jiyeon ingin ice cleaamm"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kearah _**yeoja**_ kecil yang sekitar umurnya lima tahunan, Yunho mendekati _**yeoja **_mungil yang kini tengah meraung-raung dan menarik ujung kemeja sang _**umma**_ yang tengah menggendong bayi.

"Hi~ manis, _**ahjussi**_ berikan satu _**ne**_?"

Yunho memberikan satu cup untuk Jiyeon, Jiyeon tersenyum dan menatap sang _**umma**_nya.

"_**Gomawo, ne**_. Gara-gara anakku Jiyeon, ice creammu berkurang."

Yunho tersenyum dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan _**yeoja**_ mungil tersebut, ia mengusap pelan jiyeon yang dengan lahap memakan ice creamnya.

"Jangan merepotkan _**umma**_mu _**ne**_?"

_**Yeoja**_ mungil itu hanya mengangguk dengan bibir yang penuh dengan ice cream membuat Yunho teringat pada Jaejoong, oh tidak.. pasti Jaejoong akan memarahinya jika ia telat, Yunho ingin cepat-cepat menghampiri istrinya. Karena ia merasakan Jaejoong membutuhkan bantuannya saat ini.

"Aku harus pergi, istriku menunggu" ucap Yunho pada yeoja dewasa tersebut, lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara yang mengintruksinya.

"Istrimu pasti cantik dan pasti anaknya akan mengikuti wajahmu, ini berikan padanya. ini adalah kalung keburuntungan jika melakukan persalinan"

Persalinan? Istri Yunho?

"Ah.. tak usah istriku _**namja**_"

"Tak apa, ambilah. Ini akan bermanfaat"

Akhirnya Yunho mengambilnya "_**Gomawo**_" ia menatap bandul kalung yang tengah dipegangnya, berbentuk belalai gajah dan ekor yang bisa ditebak itu beruang.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pantai, kemana Jaejoong? Bukankah tadi dia berada disini? Yunho terus berjalan mencari Jaejoong hingga akhirnya ice cream yang dipegangnya mencair. Kemana lagi menghilangnya?

Hari mulai gelap, ponsel Jaejoong terus menerus sibuk. Ia membuang ice cream yang dipegangnya, ia kesal. Kenapa Jaejoong suka sekali membuatnya khawatir akhir-akhir ini? Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Bughh..

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Jae _**hyung**_ atau kepalamu akan hilang!" desis Changmin tajam, ia terlihat terengah-engah saat memukuli Siwon. Sosok _**namja**_ tersebut hanya terbaring tak berdaya, setelah dipukuli dua _**namja**_ dihadapannya. Park Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Jae _**hyung**_ _**Gwenchana**_?"tanya Yoochun yang mendekati Jaejoong yang berada dipelukan Junsu, nampak mengkhawatirkan. Kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba mengganggu Jaejoong? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan _**namja**_ tersebut?

Junsu malah terisak melihat Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri, astaga. Yoochun menatap Changmin yang terus menerus memukuli tubuh Siwon yang tak berdaya.

"Tak ada gunanya kau memukulinya terus menerus, lebih baik kita selamatkan Jae _**hyung**_?"

Changmin menghentikan pukulannya dan berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang nampak pucat, hati Changmin yang begitu dingin akibat melihat Siwon, luluh seketika saat melihat wajah Jaejoong .

"Jae _**hyung**_ kumohon bangunlah" ucap Junsu yang masih terisak, ia terus menerus terisak dipelukannya sejak Jaejoong masuk keruang operasi.

Changmin hanya menekuk kedua kakinya dan meletakan kepalanya diantara kaki panjangnya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Lampu masih berwarna merah bertanda jika operasi belum selesai.

"Apa Yunho _**hyung**_ harus tahu ini?"

.

.

TBC

Mian jika banyak TYPO(S) yang bertebaran... :D

Mian, kalau ceritanya tidak berkenan. Bentar lagi END kog, jadi diakhir Chap. Akan Arai akan bales satu-satu Reviewnya. Makasih atas waktunya...^^ dan SELAMAT IDUL ADHA bagi yang merayakan yaa... ^^


	7. Chapter 7 FIN

_ Salam YJS^^^ [Arai ZheeAry (AZ)]  
_

.

_**Mian**_, _**mian**_ , _**mian**_. Hari ini baru sempet update, because ney lappy disita waktu ikut kegiatan kampus. _**Mian**_ untuk rienka ^^ MAY I LOVE U END, bergeser ke OH MY BODYGUARD nyahahaa..  
YUNJAE IS REAL! :*

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih untuk ReaKim atas Sarannya dan aku terima dengan sangat baik. Biar greget jadi konflik Ahra di Fin-nya. :D, mungkin ini ngk Greget... So thanks for review. Sambil nunggu Download Teaser Jung JJ, aku post ini. uggg... Jeje Keren Banget, tp kenapa ngk JUST ANOTHER BOY yak? Kekeke~ #Abaikan

.

"_**Cintaku sebesar aku mengenalmu"**_

.

**Just go back if u don't like it…**

**[Yunho POV]**

Aku tahu jika perkataan Siwon tidak main-main, aku menggeleng pelan seharusnya aku lebih bergerak cepat untuk melindungi istriku. aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri kenapa begitu bodohnya aku? setelah dapat panggilan dari Changmin. Tak tanggung-tanggung, aku langsung melesat dari apartemenku menuju Rumah sakit.

"Ini Salahku" Lirih ku yang duduk dilantai dengan menekuk kedua lututku, menenggelamkan wajah kecilku diantara kakiku. Kenapa Direktur yang terkenal dingin berperilaku seperti itu? Pasti orang beranggapan seperti itu, tapi sekarang tak kuperdulikan lagi.

_Pluk_

aku masih tak bergeming diposisiku saat seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku, ia terlalu fokus pada sosok rapuh Jaejoong yang ada didalam sana. Aku sungguh marah pada dirinya sendiri, sungguh.

"_**Hyung**_, Jae _**hyung**_ tak bersemangat untuk hidup jika dirimu seperti ini"

Aku menoleh melihat sepupuku yang berada disampingku, aku hanya diam tak merespon ucapannya. Perasaanku kalut, kutatap Junsu yang terus menangis dipelukan _**umma**_-nya dan Jaejoong. Aku tersenyum miris.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku saat melihat lampu operasi berubah warna, aku berjalan mendekati pintu berwarna putih tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, seorang dokter muda muncul. Keluarga yang bersangkutan pun menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Tak terluka parah?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi, keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku.

Dapat kulihat sang dokter membuka maskernya dan menatap kami satu persatu, apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? Kenapa begitu sulit mengatakannya?

"_**Mian**_, aku ingin berbicara dengan suami Jaejoong"

"AKU!" ucapku tegas dan penuh penakanan, sang dokter hanya tersenyum penuh arti menatapku, apa maksud dari senyumannya?

"Apa anakku baik-baik saja?" tanya _**umma**_ kim tiba-tiba, terlihat raut kesedihan diwajahnya membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Jung Jaejoong dan _**aegya**_nya baik-baik saja, hanya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Jung Yunho"

Mataku membulat sempurna, hatiku berdesir saat mendengar penuturan sang dokter. Jaejoong baik-baik saja dan _**aegya**_nya? Jaejoong hamil? Apa aku salah dengar, dapat kudengar saat kedua orang tuaku berteriak histeris dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku seolah meminta pejelasan.

Kutatap Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin yang masih memasang wajah datarnya, apa mereka sebelumnya sudah tahu? Jika Jaejoong hamil, siapa ayah dari bayi itu?

"Yunho_~ya_, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang pada kami?" desak _**Umma**_ku, aku hanya terdiam menatap Yoochun. Ia balik menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Ahh... Yunho _**hyung**_ hanya ingin membuat kejutan untukmu _**umma**_." Pekik Junsu dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah polosnya. Aku hanya mengerjapkan mataku, Changmin mengangguk setuju tapi terlihat ekspressi tak suka dari wajahnya.

"Baiklah, bisakah kita bicara berdua Tuan Jung?" tanya sang dokter, aku hanya mengangguk tapi sebelum mengikuti sang dokter aku menarik tangan Changmin menjauh dari mereka.

"Apa kau ayah dari bayi itu?" ucapku penuh emosi tak ku hiraukan panggilan Yoochun, Changmin hanya tersenyum mengejek. Mataku memerah kutarik kerah bajunya. "Aku tanya SHIM CHANGMIN!"

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu Tuan Jung?" aku menghela nafas kesal, sungguh inginku patahkan tulangnya saat ini.

"Jadi benar, kau ada hubungan dengan Jaejoong eoh?" desisku, semakin kutarik kerah bajunya. Changmin menatapku dan menyeringai.

"Kalau aku ayah dari bayi itu, kau mau apa Jung?"

_Buggh..._

Kukepalkan tanganku dan menghantam rahangnya membuatnya tersungkur, aku berdecih dan menatap tak suka dengannya. Junsu berjalan mendekati Changmin, ia menatapku dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _**hyung**_?"

Tak kuhiraukan pertanyaan Junsu, aku hanya berjalan menjauh dari keduanya, langkahku terhenti saat suara Changmin terdengar.

"Kenapa kau marah Jung? Bukankah kau tak mencintai Jae _**hyung**_? Aku akan membuatnya bahagia "

Kukepalkan tanganku, menahan amarah yang begitu sakit. Sialan kau sekertaris Shim, jadi benar itu anak Changmin? Rasanya lututku lemas, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kuberbalik tapi lenganku ditahan oleh Yoochun, kenapa hobi sekali menggangguku?

"Pergilah, temui dokter"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalanan menuju ruang dokter, dokter mempersilahkanku duduk dan kupatuhi.

"_**Umma**_, _**Nuna**_ Cantik _**appo**_?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dibelakangku, ia menangis membawa boneka beruangnya dengan cata menariknya.

"_**Gwenchana**_, _**nuna**_ Cantik baik-baik saja Jiyeon_~ya_"

_Wait,_ aku pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya, kutatap ibu dan anak yang tengah berpelukan. Ahh... sepertinya kau teringat sesuatu, kelihat sang dokter membisikan sesuatu dianak yang bernama jiyeon, aku hanya berdiam.

"_**Ahjussi**_, suaminya _**nuna**_ Cantik?"

"Eh?"

Kutatap _**yeoja**_ yang ber-name tag Akita, ia mengangguk dan mengakatan nama KIM JAEJOONG tanpa suara. Ahh aku mengerti, aku hanya mengangguk melihat _**yeoja**_ kecil itu menghampiriku.

"Apa Jiyeon boleh membawa _**Nuna**_ Cantik kelumah?" tanya polos, hey apa yang dimaksud Jiyeon? Dia ingin mengambil Jaejoongku? _**Andwae**_!

"Jiyeon!"tegur Akita yang mendengar permintan aneh dari anaknya, Jiyeon memegang tangan besar Yunho.

"_**Nuna**_ tak pernah membelitahu Jiyeon kalau ada masalah, _**nuna**_ selalu menangis diam-diam. Jiyeon ingin menjadi sandala _**nuna**_ cantik" ucapnya dengan berlagak dewasa.

"Sayang~ _**umma**_ ingin bicara dengan suami _**nuna**_ cantik, sekarang Jiyeon main diluar _**ne**_?"

Astaga, apa yang harus kulakukan? Benarkah yang kudengar? Aku mendengar, sangat jelas dari pernyataan sang dokter yang pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya. Ia bercerita tentang Jaejoong yang sering cek up kandungannya seorang diri, ketika ditanya oleh sang dokter, kemana suamimu?

Jaejoong akan menjawab 'Yunnie sedang sibuk, kalau pulang Joongie ingin Yunnie istrahat' Jaejoong tak pernha menjelekan namaku terhadap orang lain. Aku bersalah Jae, maafkan aku. Kumohon.

Hal yang paling kusesali, kenapa Jaejoong harus AMNESIA? Tuhan, kau benar-benar membuatku semakin bersalah disaat diuJung tanduk pernikahan kami atas dasar perjanjian ini?

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju kamar rawat Jaejoong, dapat kulihat orang-orang didalam kamarku menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Siapa Dia?"

Oh.. Tuhan Jaejoongku benar-benar Amnesia, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kau tak ingin memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku? Mata bulat yang memberikan kehangatan, sekarang digantikan dengan mata yag menyiratkan ketidak sukaan.

"Dia suamimu Jae" _**umma**_ Kim menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang masih terpasang infus. Tatapan yang sekarang memandangku dengan datar. Semua yang berada diruang rawat Jaejoong keluar menyisakan Jaejoong dan aku

"Pergi~" Lirih Jaejoong yang memandang kearah lain, enggan untuk menatapku. Kemana Jaejoongku yang dulu?

**[Yunho Pov end]**

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho dan lainnya, Choi Siwon. Rival dari Jung Yunho yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Meyakinkan kepada pemuda cantik itu tentang dirinya, Choi Siwon adalah kekasihnya. Bukankah yang membuat Jaejoong seperti ini adalah Siwon? Siwon telah bebas karena ia memiliki pengacara yang cukup terkenal membuat ia terbebas dan bukti-bukti juga kurang akurat membuatnya tak secara mudah untuk masuk kedalam penjara. Membuat Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun ingin menjambak Siwon.

Siwon melakukan ini semua karena alasan yang cukup konyol yaitu ia begitu iri dengan apa yang manusia dingin itu dapatkan. Dari Sekolah menengah hingga sekarang Yunho begitu di idam-idamkan banyak orang, wanita cantik, kepopuleran, kaya, pintar dan tampan. Dan kesuksesan Yunho berada diatas posisinya. Oh shit.

_**Umma**_ Kim Hanya menurut saat Jaejoong meminta untuk bertemu dengan Siwon dan itu membuat Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin terkejut tak terkecuali para orang tua. Siwon sudah berdiri disamping Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menjaganya _**umma**_."

_**Umma**__? What the..._

Mata tajam Yunho terus menerus mengawasi perubahan sikap Siwon, sungguh Yunho ingin melempar Siwon kedalam neraka. Lebih baik Yunho kekantin rumah sakit untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan.

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai, sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang menimpanya, apakah ini sebuah mimpi? Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, _**ani**_. Ini bukanlah mimpi, ini adalah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi.

"YUNHO _**HYUNG**_!"

Yunho mendongak menatap adik iparnya yang melambai-lambai padanya, Yunho berjalan mendekati ketiganya dengan wajah sedih dan terlihat konyol menurut Changmin. Yunho menarik kursi yang ada dihadapan Junsu.

"_**Gwenchana**_ _**hyung**_?"Tanya Yoochun khawatir, bagaimanapun kesalnya Yoochun pada Yunho tapi tetap saja Yunho adalah kakak sepupunya yang sedang tertimpa musibah. Yunho hanya mengangguk lemas sebagai jawabannya.

Junsu menatap intens Yunho yang ada dihadapannya membuat empunya menatap Junsu kembali, Junsu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat kakak iparnya.

"Spa kau tak marah padaku, Su?" tanya Yunho dengan ragu. Junsu menggebrak meja dengan kasar membuat para pengunjung kantin menatapnya. Dan Yunho tak kalah terkejutnya, sungguh ia tahu jika Junsu benar-benar membencinya sekarang.

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa aku harus membencimu _**hyung**_?"

Junsu tersenyum manis terhadap Yunho, Yunho membalas senyuman Junsu. Ternyata Junsu tak sungguhan membencinya, sungguh Yunho takut.

"_**Gomawo**_, aku salah" lirih Yunho yang menunduk, ia sungguh merasa rendah saat ini.

_Pluk_

Yoochun menepuk pelan pundak Yunho, seolah menyalurkan kekuatannya pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum teduh. Ia menyesal sungguh, apa jadinya Yunho tanpa sosok Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum, Jaejoong yang selalu perhatian padanya, Jaejoong yang selalu memenuhi kebutuhannya. Jaejoong yang selalu, selalu dan selalu.

Sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar melupakan Yunho, melupakan perjanjian mereka. Kenangan yang keduanya ukir, dilupakan begitu saja oleh Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Boo"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Sosok _**namja**_ cantik duduk menghadap kearah jendela, pandangannya kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini.

"Jae kau baik-baik saja?" sapa suara yang terasa asing ditelinga Jaejoong, Jaejoong tak menanggapi. Ia masih terdiam, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Boo..."

"Jae.."

"Joongie..."

"BooJaejoongie..."

"Jung Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar perkataan terakhir yang ditangkap indra pendengarnya, mata Jaejoong menatap kosong pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum manis melihat Jaejoong.

"Namaku Kim Jaejoong bukan Jung Jaejoong" ucapnya datar dan tanpa beban sedangkan Yunho yang mendenggarnya hanya terdiam. Sungguh ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada istrinya, Jaejoong masih syah menjadi istrinya. Menurutnya.

"Jae~sayang, aku suamimu" lirih Yunho yang mengulurkan tangan kananya hendak menyentuh wajah Jaejoong tapi sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya. Tangan Yunho yang terulur kini kembali keposisinya, ia kepalkan tangannya saat mendengar suara itu.

"Jangan percaya dia Jae!" sosok tinggi dan terlihat angkuh itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dengan posesif. Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang kini juga menatapnya "Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Tidak Jae, Kau istriku. Sungguh." Kukuh Yunho, ia tak mau kehilangan Jaejoong. Lebih baik ia melepaskan Ahra daripada kehilangan Jaejoong. Ia rela jika ia kehilangan jabatannya dan kepopulerannya diampus saat ini.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap Yunho dan Siwon secara bergantian. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Siwon, matanya berpapasan dengan mata tajam Yunho yang terlihat redup.

'_Aku tahu jika kau masih mencintaiku'_ batin Yunho yang menatap dalam kearah matta bulat Jaejoong. Jaejoong melewati begitu saja Yunho, tanpa memberikan senyuman, sepatah katapun tidak.

"Aku Menang Jung" ucap Siwon dengan semangat, Yunho hanya menghela nafas jengah.

"Brengsek kau CHOI!"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Pagi hari ini tak seperti biasanya di apartemen milik Yunho, biasanya Yunho duduk manis diruang makan dan menunggu Jaejoong untuk mengantarkan sarapan. Biasanya setiap pagi Yunho memberikan kecupan manis untuk Jaejoong, Biasanya Yunho selalu mendengarkan ocehan Jaejoong yang membuatnya merasa senang dan nyaman.

Hal Sudah biasa ia alami dan kini hilang dalam sekejap, tak ada lagi kecupan manis, ucapan I Love U, Tak ada yang memasakan untuknya. Tak ada.

"Aku mengakui kesalahanku, Jae"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada sebuah foto yang ukurannya besar, foto dirinya bersama istrinya Jung Jaejoong yang kini tak mengingat dirinya. Yunho menggeleng pelan. Ia menunduk, salah, salah dan salah.

"_**Mianhae**_Jae, beri aku kesempatan untuk memulainya dari awal"

Yunho memegang dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut dengan kencang, ia tersenyum getir. Ia merindukan sososk istri seperti Jaejoong. Ingin sekali Yunho memeluk Jaejoong ataupun sebaliknya. Dan berbagi kehangatan.

_Greep..._

Yunho terlonjak saat ada sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang, Yunho tersenyum saat keinginannya terkabul. Tapi senyumannya pudar begitu saja saat suara yang tengah memeluknya mulai mengeluarkan kata-demi kata.

"Yunnie _**Chagi**__~ah_, kapan kau menikahiku?"

Yunho membalikan tubuhnya betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya. BUKAN Jaejoong melainkan 'kekasih gelapnya'. Yunho tersenyum getir, wanita sialan ini yang membuat Yunho buta akan segalanya.

"Yunnie!"

"Hanya Jaejoong yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu" ucap Yunho dengan datar, Ahra mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho menghempaskan pantatnya disofa. Ahra menatap Yunho dengan murka.

"Kau sudah tertipu oleh jalang itu Yunho_~ya_"

Mata tajam Yunho menatap tak suka kearah Ahra yang kini berdiri dihadapannya, matanya menyirak kebencian dan penyesalan. Sebelum tangan Yunho melayang diwajah mulus Ahra, sebuah tangan terlebih dahulu menarik Ahra hingga tersungkur.

"KAU YANG JALANG!"

Yunho shock melihat _**umma**_nya yang mengatakan hal tersebut, sekalipun ia tak suka ia tak mungkin bertindak sekasar itu. Mungkin menurut _**umma**_ Jung ini sudah kelewatan batas, sangat kelewatan.

"Mrs-Jung"lirih Ahra yang namapak terkejut melihat _**umma**_ –Yunho. Mrs. Jung berdiri dengan angkuhnya dihadapan Ahra.

"Kau pikir kau siapa, jalang? Anakku sudah tak mencintaimu LAGI dasar murahan!" ucapan Mrs. Jung membuat Ahra berbalik menatap Yunho.

"Apa benar itu?" tanya Ahra memastikan perkataan Mrs. Jung itu benar atau tidak. Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku tak mencintaimu lagi Ahra_~ya_, Aku sudah memiliki Jaejoong, **ISTRIKU**"ucap Yunho dengan penuh penakan diakhir kalimatnya. "Maafkkan aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi"

Mrs. Jung menggandeng Yunho dengan senyuman yang penuh arti, menatap _**yeoja**_ nan elok yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa perlu aku memanggil penjaga agar menyeretmu keluar dari sini?" Ahra menahan amarah dan tangisnya, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Mrs. Jung menatap putra semata wajangnya dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala putranya dengan sayang. Yunho mendudukan dirinya dengan wajh kusut dan diikuti oleh Mrs. Jung.

'_**umma**_, _apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong adalah darah dagingku?'_

"_**uri~**_Yunho, Kau meragukan kandungan Jaejoongie?" tebak Mrs. Jung yang membuat Yunho menatap Mrs. Jung. Bagaimana _**umma**_nya mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkannya? Mrs. Jung tersenyum penuh arti menatap putranya. "Didalam perut Jaejoong ada darah dagingmu Yunh"

"Ini sulit dipercaya, aku belum pernah melakukan this—"

"Malam pertamamu, _**umma**_ memberikan 'obat' _**Umma**_ yakin kau melakukannya saat kau mabuk Yunh."

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

[aku mencintaimu sebesar aku mengenalmu]

Jaejoong mengelus perutnya, matanya yang menyiratkan kecerahan kini telah redup. Wajahnya terlihat datar melihat sekelilinya, melihat dari jendelanya. Menatap anak-anak yang duduk dikursi roda. Dan perawat lainnya sibuk mengurusi pasiennya.

"Kau memikirkan apa eoh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap sosok tinggi Siwon yang 'mengaku'adalah ayah dari kandungan Jaejoong, walau Siwon tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah menikah. Tentu saja Jaejoong akan percaya itu.

"Antarkan aku kepantai _**ne**_?"

Siwon nampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian mengangguk pelan, Jaejoong tersenyum dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Siwon dan sebelumnya Jaejoong mengganti pakaian pasiennya dengan yang biasa.

"_**Hyung**_, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Junsu yang berpapasan dengan keduanya, Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap Siwon yang kini menggandengan tangannya.

"Pantai" jawabnya singkat dan berjalan meninggalkan Junsu yang masih menatap _**hyung**_nya-Jaejoong. Junsu merogoh ponselnya dan menekan beberapa angkanya dan menempelkannya ditelingannya.

"Tiang, ikuti Jae _**hyung**_ dengan iblis itu. Aku akan memberimu lima mangkuk ramen super duper jumbo" ucap Junsu dengan cepat dan memetikan secara sepihat setelah mendengar suara dari seberang sana berteriak.

"CHOI SIWON! Kau akan tahu akibatnya."

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Hamparan laut yang terlihat didepan mata kini begitu terasa familiar bagi seorang-KIM JAEJOONG ani maksudku JUNG JAEJOONG. Ia tengah menatap dengan wajah datarnya, entahlah kata-kata Yunho tadi masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"Jae kau sedang memikirkan apa?" sosok tubuh tinggi tersenyum dan merangkul tubuh ramping Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau mau ice cream?" tanya Siwon dengan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan Siwon beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengeratkan jaket tebal yang dikenakannya tapi sesesuatu disakunya membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas disakunya, apa ini?.pikirnya. Jaejoong membuka secarik kertas yang terlihat usang. Membaca kata demi kata, mencerna apa yang ia baca.

Saat Siwon menawarkan ice cream seolah ia mengalami dejavu dan sekarang ia meraskan hal yang sama. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan dan mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, tapi matanya menangkap objek yang membuat dirinya tersadar.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Yunho duduk termenung diruang tengah menonton acara TV dengan secangkir cappucino ditangannya, menyesapnya sesaat dan menghembuskan nafasnya jengah. Hal itu dilakukan berulang-ulang, menatap datar layar TV yang sekarang ditontonnya.

Perkataan _**umma**_nya membuatnya sedikit terkejut, ia tersenyum getir saat mengingatnya walau samar-samar tentang kejadian saat dirinya mabuk dan 'menyentuh' Jaejoong, tapi mengapa Jaejoong menyembunyikan kehamilannya?

"Jae_~ya_" desah Yunho pelan dan memejamkan matanya perlahan, tapi suara pintu terdengar membuatnya memaksa membukakan kembali matanya.

"_**Hyung**_!" suara pekikan sekertarisnya SHIM CHANGMIN terdengar nyaring, tapi Yunho tak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Tak menoleh ataupun menyahut ucapan Changmin, ia malah sibuk dengan acara TVnya Membuat _**namja**_ jangkung itu kesal. Tapi bukan Changmin yang begitu saja menyerah.

"Ah~ Jae _**hyung**_, kau lelah? Akan kuambilkan minuman"

Yunho menoleh kearah Changmin yang kini berdiri dengan sosok cantik Jaejoong, Jaejoong terlihat terdiam. Matanya sibuk melihat foto-foto yang berada di dinding. Yunho tak berkedip menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau datang Jae?" tanya Yunho yang beranjak dari tempatnya, menyimpan cangkir yang dipegangnya. Ia tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia sedikit terkejut melihat foto yang terpajang di dinding atau dimeja. Semuanya penuh dengah foto pernikahan dirinya dengan Yunho.

"Changmin, bukankah kau ingin mengambil minuman? _**Kka**_!" usir Yunho dingin, Yunho tersenyum kearah Jaejoong tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang terus saja mengomel. Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Apa sudah diizinkan pulang oleh dokter?" tanya Yunho yang sesekali berusaha melirik istrinya, Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Yunho dan berkata. "Aku hanya jalan-jalan"

Yunho mengangguk dan kesunyian terjadi antara keduanya, Yunho menatap ponsel yang berada dimeja. Ia mengambilnya. 'Changmin? dia hanya mengambil air didapur, bukan?'pikirnya. Mendapat pesan singkat dari Changmin, Yunho hanya membalasnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini menatap lurus pada tontonan yang ia tonton. Yunho tersenyum.

"Tanpa kujelaskan kau tahu Jae..." Yunho memberi jeda pada ucapannya dan melirik ke figuran foto yang terpajang disana "...Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho dan ia hanya tersenyum yang err... terlihat meremehkan membuat _**namja**_ Maskuli –Jung Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Aku bertanya kenapa kau membalas dengan pertanyaan lagi?" belum sempat Yunho menjawab suara Changmin terdengar.

"_**Mianhae**_, sepertinya aku harus pergi. _**Hyung**_ jidat lebar membutuhkanku" ucap Changmin yang berjalan meninggalkan kedua _**namja**_ tersebut, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kedua _**namja**_ itu. Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Yunho. "kau berhutang padaku _**hyung**_"

Changmin melambaikan tanganny pada Yunho dan Jaejoong dan mengilang dibalik pintu menyisakan suami istri.

'_Mungkin saatnya aku melupakan Jae Hyung'_batin Changmin

_Kriyuukk~_

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang kini meringis memegangi perutnya "Kau lapar?" Yunho menoleh menatap Jaejoong yang memandang aneh padanya. Yunho menggeleng ragu. "Maghmu akan kambuh, akan ku masakan sesuatu"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari es. Ia menggerutu pelan, Yunho tersenyum melihat istrinya. Ia lega jika Jaejoong perduli padanya walau istrinya tak mengenalnya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat istrinya yang terlihat kesusahan membawa panci yang akan digunakannya.

"Boo, hentikan. Aku tak ingin kau melukai bayi kita" Yunho sudah menghentikan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak suka. "Aku menyayangimu boo, jangan seperti ini."

Yunho menyentuh perut buncit Jaejoong yang sudah menginjak delapan bulan, tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dan menggendong tubuh Jaejoong dan menidurkannya dikamar mereka.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, jadi tidurlah." Yunho menyelimuti tubuh Jaejoong, tak ada penolakan dari Jaejoong. "Aku akan menunggu hingga kau mengingatku kembali Jae"

Yunho duduk ditepi ranjang, memijit pelan lengan Jaejoong dengan telaten. Yunho tersenyum saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang sayup-sayup tertutup.

"_Saranghae_ Jae~"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Malam ini Jaejoong menginap apartemen milik mereka, entah dimana si angkuh Siwon. Toh Yunho tak mempermasalahkannya yang terpenting sekarang Jaejoong sudah ada didekatnya walau Jaejoong tak mengenal siapa dirinya.

"Boo, jangan tidur dulu. _**Kajja**_ kita makan malam, aku tak ingin kau sakit"

Jaejoong tak terusik dengan ucapan Yunho, ia hanya bergerak untuk mencari posisi nyamannya. Yunho hanya tersenyum, Yunho memegang mangkuk buburnya untuk Jaejoong.

"Boo~"

"Yunh~"

"Sayang~ waktunya makan" Yunho berusaha mendudukan tubuh Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu dimata Yunho. "Aaa~"

Jaejoong membuak mulutnya tapi ia menutup kembali dengan kedua tangannya, ia menatap bubur yang dibuat Yunho.

"Apa kau buat dengan beras hitam?" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, ia tak memakai beras hitam tapi buburnya gosong. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris. "Aku ingin~"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jaejoong menggeleng, menatap Yunho yang kini menatap buburnya "A-aku ingin tidur"

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Ketiga _**namja**_ yang berbeda kharakter ini sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing, sang magnae tengah sibuk mengutak-ngatik laptop yang bermerk sedangkan _**namja**_ bersuara husky sibuk dengan majalah dewasanya sedangkan _**namja**_ bertubuh montok kini menonton pertandingan bola kesayangannya.

"_**YAK**_!" suara _**yeoja**_ paruh baya mengintruksi ketiga _**namja**_ yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Dalam seketika ketiga _**namja**_ ini menghentikan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Menoleh kesumber suara tersnyata Mrs. Jung yang terkenal cerewet.

"Ah~ _**ahjumma**_" desah Changmin pelan, Mrs. Jung menatap Changmin dengan raut wajah yang terlihat begitu banyak pertanyaan. Changmin mengangguk.

Junsu menggandeng Mrs. Jung dan tersenyum manis "Besok Finalnya _**Ahjumma**_" Mrs. Jung tersenyum puas. Jangan ditanya Yoochun, ia hanya menatap ketiganya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Final apa?" tanyanya bingung, bukannya mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya malah mendapat ejekan dari Changmin, Dasar Min Food.

Ah~ tak sabar menunggu besok, terang cepatlah datang. Semoga sesuai rencana...

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Malam kini kian larut tapi tak membuat Yunho untuk menutup kedua matanya, sekarang ia merasakan kenyamanan jika tidur seranjang dengan Jaejoong. Keduanya saling tidur membelakangi, Yunho mengubah posisinya menghadap punggung Jaejoong.

Eh?

Boo?

Yunho dapat melihat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. Memegang bahu Jaejoong. "Boo" Jaejoong berbalik mengahadap Yunho. Matanya enggan menatap mata tajam Yunho. Tangan Yunho mengusap pelan air mata Jaejoong.

"Kau kenapa boo?" Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong "Lihat aku boo"dengan ragu Jaejoong menatap mata tajam yang menyiratkan kenyamanan. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, Yunho beranjak dari ranjang hendak mengambil segelas air untuk istrinya.

"A-aku ta-kkut" lirih Jaejoong yang menarik ujung baju Yunho, Yunho hanya tersenyum. Dan mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Mengelus surai rambut indah Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menemanimu" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong, cepatlah sembuh, aku ingin melakukan 'sesuatu denganmu Jae, batinnya.

_**May I Love You**_

_**©Arai ZheeAry (AZ)**_

Suasana masih pagi tapi suasana diluar apartemen begitu bising, pintu bercat putih itu terus diketuk bahkan sosok _**namja**_ kini berusaha mendobraknya hal itu membuat para tetangga disamping apartemen YunJae terganggu. Mengomel kesal tapi tak diperdulikan oleh _**namja**_ berparas yeah tampan.

_Dukhh... Dukhh.. Dukh.._

"Jung Yunho, Brengsek! Keluar kau!"

Sedangkan didalam kamar sepasang suami istri kini tengah tidur nyenyak tak merasa terganggu, Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong yang kini berada didalam dekapannya. Kepala Jaejoong yang berada didadanya. Ia merasa menghangat.

_Dukhh... Dukh.. Dukh..._

Mata tajam Yunho perlahan terbuka, ia terusik mendengar keribut yang dibuat entah sapa. Yunho mengehembuskan nafas kesal, dengan rasa terpaksa ia bangkit dan tak lupa mengecup bibir istrinya dan melumatnya.

"Morning Boo.."Yunho menatap perut buncit Jaejoong dan mengelusnya pelan"_**Appa**_ tak sabar menantimu sayang~" dan mengecup perut buncit Jaejoong. Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong, tak tahukah Jung-Yunho jika istrinya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya? Dan seulas senyum terlihat diwajah cantiknya.

Yunho menggerutu kesal, pagi yang tadinya begitu menyenangkan baginya kini malah dirusak oleh orang yang tiba-tiba datang. Sial, umpatnya kesal.

_Sreett..._

Oh.. good

Ternyata pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang buruk ah malah terkesan yeah bencana, Yunho menatap lekat _**namja**_ yang ada dihadapannya.

"Minggir" desisnya tajam yang mendorong tubuh Yunho, rahang Yunho mengeras saat diperlakukan kasar oleh CHOI SIWON.

"JAEJOONG! JAEJOONG! JAEJOONG!" Siwon terus menerus memanggil nama Jaejoong, mencari kesana-kemari. Yunho terus menerus mencegah pergerakan Siwon, ingin sekali ia memukul _**namja**_ yang ada dihadapannya tapi ia takut jika membuat _**namja**_ yang kini ia cintai (Jung Jaejoong) terluka akibat ulahnya.

"_**Hyung**_~kenapa ada makhluk ini?" tanya Changmin santai sembari mengunyah kripik kentang yang ada ditangannya, diikuti oleh Junsu dan Yoochun yang langsung duduk santai tak ingin memperdulikan kedatangan Siwon.

"YAK! KALIAN BERTIGA BANTU AKU UNTUK MENCEGAH KUNYUK SATU INI! " pekik Yunho, ia sudah kelelahan. apa kalian tahu tanggapan dari ketiga _**namja**_ cecunguk ini? Mereka bertiga tidak memperdulikan ucapan Yunho sama sekali. Siwon tersenyum puas.

"Mereka takut padaku JUNG, sekarang kau sendiri" ucap Siwon dengan penuh percaya dan Siwon menoleh kesumber suara saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Jaejoong.

"Jae sayang~ aku merindukanmu, kenapa pergi tak bilang-bilang huh?" ucap Siwon tersenyum lembut dan memeluk erat Jaejoong, Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Siwon dan membalas pelukannya. Yunho? Jangan ditanya, ia memalingkan wajahnya, enggan melihat adegan yang cukup memuakan untuk dirinya.

"Kenapa baru kesini?" bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong melah bertanya balik. Siwon tersenyum .

"Aku tak sabar bertemu denganku?" tanya Siwon antusias dan sesekali matanya melihat ekspresi yang terlihat diwajah Yunho Yang tengah menahan amarah.

Yunho ingin sekali menarik lengan Jaejoong dan memeluknya dengan erat, tapi ia takut jika nantinya Jaejoong akan membenci dirinya karena Jaejoong tak mengingatnya. Sial.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berkata "aku tak sabar ingin memenjarakanmu CHOI SIWON" ucap Jaejoong dengan penuh penekanan dan tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. Siwon malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, dia pikir Jaejoong bercanda eoh?

Yunho menatap kedua _**namja**_ yang berada dihadapannya dengan perasaan yang bingung, apa maksud dari perkataan Jaejoong?

_BRAKHH..._

Pitu terbuka dengan kasar, memunculkan beberapa _**namja**_ berpakaian seragam-police. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berdiri dan berjalan kearah polisi tersebut.

"Dia CHOI SIWON!" tunjuk Changmin pada Siwon yang kini berdiri dihdapan Jaejoong. Dengan langkah cepat para pihak dari kepolisian tersebut memborgol tangan Siwon.

"Anda ditangkap atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan, anda bisa membela diri dengan menyewa jasa pengacara. Silahkan ikut kami!" ucap salah satu police tersebut. Siwon shock ia menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong yang kini memasang wajah datarnya.

"BRENGSEK!"

Blam~

Pintu tertutup kembali, tak ada lagi choi Siwon. Yunho berbalik menatap ketiga _**namja**_ yang kini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Siwon.

"Ah~menyenangkan akhirnya Siwon masuk penjara" pekik Junsu kegirangan dan memeluk Yoochun, Yoochun menatap Yunho yang menatap mereka bertiga. Yoochun berdeham pelan.

"_**Hyung**_~ kau pasti bertanya-tanya bukan? Lebih baik kau tanyakan pada istrimu" ucap Yoochun yang tahu akan tatapan Yunho.

"Aku ingin kalian bertiga yang menjelaskan!" tuntut Yunho yang masih memasang wajah sangar, yeah sangar malah.

"Ini skenario kami" ucap Mrs. Jung yang tiba-tiba datang,Yunho menyerngitkan keningnya. Hey... jangan bilang jika Tuan muda Jung Yunho saja yang belum tahu tentang skenario ini.

"Jadi aku saja yang tak mengetahui tentang ini?" Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, ia menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang kini 'masih' memasang wajah datarnya. "Jadi Jaejoongku sudah mengingatku kembali?"

Ketiga _**namja**_ tampan-Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin- mundur untuk meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong tak lupa ketiganya menyeret Mrs. Jung yang sedari tadi mengomel karena tak ingin ketinggalan moment putranya da menantunya.

"Jae? Jawab aku?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum tipis, ia malah berjalan menuju halaman belakang diikuti oleh Yunho. Jaejoong duduk dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan omelan Yunho.

"_**YAK**_! Jung Jaejoong! Kau istriku"

"Apa kau masih menganggapku istrimu, Tuan yang terhormat?" Yunho diam membeku, sungguh ia mencintai Jung Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan secarik kertas dalam sakunya dan menyodorkan pada suaminya, Yunho tahu sangat tahu jika hal yang tak inginkan akan datang. Oh Shit.

"Perjanjian kita sudah lewat batas Jung" Jaejoong beranjak dari kursi dan menatap Yunho yang masih duduk.

Yunho meremas kertas perjanjiannya dengan Jaejoong, ia merobeknya dan menarik dengan kasar lengan Jaejoong.

"Akh..." pekik Jaejoong saat ia merasakan kesakitan dibagian lengannya, ia mentap mata Yunho yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Aku Jung-Yunho tak memperdulikan lagi tentang perjanjian konyol itu! Aku mencintaimu Boo..." Yunho menghela nafas panjang saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang biasa saja menurutnya. "... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan anak kita"

"Apa kau yakin ini anakmu eoh?" tantang Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum _**ani**_maksudnya menyeringai.

"Aku yang membuahinya, bagaimana aku lupa?" ucap Yunho enteng

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, akan ku urus perceraian kita" Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho dengan kasar. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU JUNG JAEJOONG, TIDAKKAH KAU MELIHAT KESERIUSANKU? AKU INGIN MEMULAI DARI AWAL..." Yunho memegang dada kirinya "... Aku ingin membesarkan anak kita berdua saja boo, tak ada masa lalu. Kumohon kembalilah padaku"

Jaejoong berbalik dan langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Yunho, Yunho terlonjak kaget mendapat perlakuan dari Jaejoong. Tapi wajah kecilnya memancarkan senyum bahagia.

"Yunnie _**Pabo**_ , aku menunggu kata-kata itu. Kau membuatku takut bodoh" Jaejoong sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Yunho, Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku sayang~ aku mencintaimu~"

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terpekik kesakitan, lupakah jika Jaejoong tengah berbadan dua?

"Aish.. Yunnie... Akhh.. perutku.. akhh.. _**Appo**_"

"Tapi ini belum waktunya boo" Jaejoong melah menjambak rambut Yunho "Kau yang memelukku terlalu erat _**pabo**_"

Bukannya menggendong Jaejoong kerumah sakit, Yunho malah mencium bibir istri yang lama ia tak jammah. Oh good.

.

**END**

Gaje? **Mian**...#bow, Sorry Jika ini FIN yang jauh dari kata layak.^^ Sorry bertebaran Typos.

_**BIG THANKS FOR :**_

**nunoel31 |gothiclolita89 |ifa. |AkemyYamato|JSJW407 |Lady Ze |yolyol|jae sekundes|meirah.1111 |myeolchi gyuhee |danactebh |toki4102|ichigo song|liayoon |Vic89 |Kim Eun Seob|ahraya love henry |catchyunjae |RaraRyanFujoshiSN |vampireyunjae|HeroKittyJae|Nee-chan CassieBigeast |ShinJiWoo920202 |saltybear|CuteCat88 |dirakyu|Minhyunni1318|****Guest ****ajid****yunjae ****3kjj ****yunjaejaeho ****Dennis Park ****jqeagAasAfjhvvb ****Guest ****jema agassi ****Jaejung Love ****De****uknowsay ****JungKimCaca****|liu13769|****Rara****hazuk****i ****Reakim****|teukiangle |**


End file.
